Hunt for Family
by gallifreayan
Summary: Bella Winchester's deal has been changed. Follow along as the Cullen's discover she's a hunter, her brothers finding her after seven months, and some kick-ass hunting. OOC.  BxE
1. Hunt for Family

**A/N Hello readers! Old and new, either one you are I'm ok if you're here! Anyway. I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Just thought I'd write it. I will try to update my other stories too. It's hard with my concussion (I got one that's why it's been so long), but I'll work on it, but now, another new story from the laptop of longandblonde. :)**

**Story takes place between Twilight and New Moon for Twilight and the end of Season 2 for Supernatural. Bella is a hunter, and conveniently Dean and Sam's sister. Yeah I know overused, but hey. It's fanfiction. **

**BPOV**

"Edward, I won't accidently kill myself when you're gone." I laughed, but wasn't so sure. I had been hearing them all day. Hellhounds.

Edward laughed, and shook his head. "Fine. I'll go. I'll see you in a couple days." He then turned and jumped out my window. The moment he was gone, I was running downstairs. And not in the clumsy way I had been acting this whole time. I was a hunter.

And now I had to act like one.

I grabbed the huge bags of salt we had in the basement. Once I had them I darted back up the stairs. I placed lines of salt on the windowsill, the doorway, and in a half-circle around the bed. I then crawled into the middle of my bed, careful not to ruin the salt lines. I worried about the hellhounds. They shouldn't be coming!

I thought back to the day I made the deal.

_Flashback_

_We had been looking for my older brother Sam, for what seems like forever, when I was suddenly hit with a massive headache._

_I groaned and sank to the ground. Bobby and Dean rushed over._

"_Bella! What's wrong?" Dean asked panicked. I just groaned again and closed my eyes. I saw something. A bell? With a… tree on it? Then, Sam! He's okay!_

_The headache disappeared shortly afterwards and I opened my eyes to Dean's vivid green ones._

"_Dean! I saw something… Like a vision! Sam's okay! I also saw a bell? It was strange." I trailed of._

"_Was there an oak tree on it?" Bobby asked._

"_Yeah! Exactly it! How'd you know?" I asked._

"_Guys, I think I know where Sam is."_

_And that's how we found our way to Sam. We couldn't get all the way through, so we had to run, but we finally found him! He had something in his hand, and it looked like her was going to beat this other dude's head in._

"_Sammy!" I called. He looked up, saw us and smiled. He dropped whatever he was holding and slowly started walking towards us. He was hurt. I then saw the boy on the ground move. He grabbed something from the ground and moved toward Sam. _

_Then he lurched in a strange way, and I figured it out. He had a knife._

_He had just stabbed Sam._

_I cried out and landed next to Dean who was holding Sam and talking to him. We were helpless to the receding light in Sam's eyes. Then Sam's head dropped, his whole body drooped, and I knew he was dead._

_No, I couldn't let this happen._

_Not to Sam, not to Sammy, was all I could think. I managed to slip the Impala's keys from Dean's pocket. He didn't notice. Man, he was worse than I was._

_It was hard to find the car in all the darkness, and the tears that coated my eyes but eventually I did. I climbed in and drove to the nearest crossroad. I dug around in the back until I found a box. I filled it with graveyard dirt, a picture of me from a fake ID, and an animal bone. I buried it in the middle and waited. And waited. And waited._

"_Well. Little Miss Bella Winchester. What a pleasant surprise." I heard a deep voice drawl from behind me._

_I turned around and there was a man, about late teens early twenties. He had longer black hair and was about six foot one. Pretty cute._

"_You asshole." I glared, but stopped when I knew it wouldn't work. "Please bring him back. Please." I tried again._

"_And what are you offering? You're soul? Ha. I'd like to see you try." I glared at him._

"_That's exactly what I'm doing. Ten years. Ten years and you come drag me to hell. As long as Sam comes back." The demon just flashed his red eyes and me and shook his head._

"_Lower sweetheart. You think I'm that generous?"_

"_Eight."_

"_Nope."_

"_Five?"_

"_Not a chance."_

_I took a deep breath. I knew this had to happen. I refuse to cry, I thought to myself. Don't let him best you._

"_One year. One year is all I'm asking for. Please." I said bravely._

_The demon looked surprised that I offered that low. "Well, if you're offering." He smiled his evil smile, "But…" I cut him off with a kiss._

"_There it's done." I said, not sure whether to feel happy, or scared to death._

_The demon sighed. "Yes, it is. Your precious Sam is alive, but you try to wheedle yourself out of this, and he drops dead, like that." He snapped his fingers. "See you next year." He grinned._

_He left, and I felt a lone tear roll down my face. I knew I had to get away from my brothers, they would try to get me out of the deal, they were way too overprotective._

_But I _had_ to get Dean's car back. _

_That was my excuse to seeing them one last time. I had found a piece of paper in the trunk and wrote them a note,_

Sam and Dean,

I know you will be looking for me, but I don't have much time. Please, please, please stay safe. I don't know what I would do if you guys were dead. You won't be seeing me again… I'm sorry, guys, but I had too. I couldn't stand not having two living brothers, don't look for me. You won't find me.

All my love,

Bella Winchester.

_I signed my name and tied the note to the keys. I dropped it by the door, and knocked. I heard rustling, too much to be one person, and saw Sam open the door. Sam! He was alive. A couple more tears joined their friend._

"_Dean… Why are you're keys at the door?" he said suspiciously._

"_What? Dammit! They're not in my pocket… Bella! NO!" I heard him roar. _

_I looked through the bush I was hiding in at Sam. He was reading the note._

"_I died Dean?" He didn't know? "And you let Bella sell her soul for me? How could you? Our little sister! And you just _gave_ her the keys?" Sam was yelling, furious, and hurt._

"_No. Sam. You had just died. In. My. Arms. She must have slipped them out of my pocket! How could she have? We don't even know how long she has. She could already be dead." He moaned out._

_I knew my time was gone. I had to go before they found me._

_And that's how I ended up with an old friend of Dad's, Charlie Swan._

_End Flashback_

That's how I ended up at Charlie's. He knows everything too, my deal, why I came, and supernatural creatures. I would never go to live with someone who wasn't a hunter, that's crazy.

But that was seven months ago! I still have five months left!

The howling outside grew louder, closer. I had no idea what was going on, was Lilith going to back out on my deal? She can't do that! Even demons have rules.

A tapping on my window made me scream and grab for my knife.

I looked up and there was this girl, about 6 years old, looking at me through the glass. She smiled in an innocent way, but I could see the evil she possessed.

"Won't you let me in Bella? I only want to talk." Her voice sounded cute and adorable, but she herself was anything but. I got up and broke the line of salt by my window, by pushing some of with my finger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lilith. What can I help you with, bitch?" I said, my old self popping out.

"Is that any way to speak to a child?" She said, almost as if it were true.

I shrugged nonchalantly, when really I was terrified. "Why are you here?" I demanded again.

She made a weird clucking noise with her mouth, almost like a squirrel. "Can't I just come see my favorite client?" My glare kept her talking, "Okay, if you just want to cut to the big stuff. Your deal has been changed. Instead of just five months, I want you to destroy the Volturi. You destroy the Volturi in those five months; I won't send my hellhounds after you to drag you to hell. But of course you have to destroy every single one. No active guard or anyone working for them left."

I was confused. Why would she want me to destroy the Volturi?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she smirked.

"Why do you want me to take out the Volturi? Won't they help you in the long run?" I asked, totally confused.

"I have my reasons, and you don't really need to know them." She smiled, and with that, leaped gracefully out my window into the darkness below.

I sank onto my bed, shocked beyond comprehension.

Then the hellhounds howled again and I screamed. Screamed in frustration, fear, and sadness. I couldn't take down the Volturi alone. I had to call my brothers. They would be so mad…. Would they even want to talk to me?

Charlie burst into the room. "Bella! What's wrong?" he stopped in the middle of the room.

"Why did you take out the salt? Are there demons coming?" I looked up at him despairingly.

"Came." I said in a monotone voice. I winced as the hellhounds howled their evil to the sky.

"Came…? Lilith. Why? Don't you still have five more months?" He said suddenly panicked.

"She changed my deal. I have five months to destroy the Volturi. Every. Single. One. Why me?" he sighed.

"Because you love your brothers too much." I closed my eyes, knowing it was true. With that I went downstairs and picked up the phone.

_Ring._

It was only one ring before he picked up.

"Bella? What's wrong? I only left an hour ago." An hour? How long had I been in my room?

"I need you to come back, Edward. Please. There's something important I need to tell you." My voice still had not returned to normal.

"Bella?"

"I have to go now Edward." And with that I hung up. I walked back up to my room and just sat on my bed.

XOXO

I heard a commotion going on downstairs, and I knew that Edward was here, but I couldn't get up to go see him. It was like I was broken, stuck on shock.

Edward burst through my door, eyes frantic.

"Bella? BELLA?" I finally came out of my trance when he shook my shoulder. I looked up at him hopelessly.

"How many of the Volturi are there?" I asked.

"What? Why?" he said, very confused.

"Please. Just answer my question." I said, desperately.

"About 42, why?" I was just sinking though. 42 vampires. Forty. Two. And all the silly humans working with them. I then noticed something that made my heart stop for a second or two.

I screamed and launched myself off the bed. Unfortunately Edward caught me mid-air.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he said, fully freaked out now.

"My salt! My salt! Let go! Let go!" I said struggling viciously.

He let go, and I fixed the line of salt that was broken. Sighing I knew it was time to give him some answers. I climbed back onto the bed.

"What do you know about Hunters Edward?" I said warily.

He looked confused, not that his face had changed from that since he got here…. "Well, they're people who go out and hunt things for food. Bella you know this." I was shaking my head.

"Not those kinds of hunters Edward. The supernatural Hunters, what do you know of them?" My eyes were downcast, looking at my feet.

"Nothing. I don't even know what you are talking about." I looked up then, so fast my neck hurt.

"You don't?" I said totally confused. Every supernatural creature knows about us… unless he wasn't told. Jasper. He knows. All the scars on him show he was in the Southern Wars. There are so many hunters down there he has to know.

I looked up and said strongly, "Ask Jasper. Go. Now, and please don't come back until you do. I can't explain it now." I said tears filling my eyes. He was going to be disgusted with me. He's going to think I tricked him, that I was hunting him.

He was still there. "Edward, please. Go." And when I looked up he was gone.

I crawled under my bed and dragged out a box.

My fireproof box that has been there for seven months, collecting dust, and torturing me as I try to ignore it.

I open the lock, and there at the bottom is my cell phone. The only one that would be able to contact my brothers. I lifted it out and turned it on. I had two hundred and five missed calls. I lifted it up to my ear and listened to my voicemails. I cried after Sam and Dean were reduced to begging me to come back, that we would find a way. I erased every single one except the last.

It was from Dean. He was saying, "Bella, please. I know you made a deal. Hell I tried, but you stole my car. I talked to the crossroads demon. She told me how long you have. One year Bella, really? That time is so short. Please, come see us before your time comes, at least, we'll keep our old phone numbers. We'll still be here; we'll still love you. Please."

He was crying. Dean never cries. Ever.

So I sucked in a breath and hit talk.

**DPOV (Dean's point of view)**

It's been seven months. Seven months since she left. We had called her 205 times, but her phone was always off.

I sighed as I sat down on the bed, my hope gone. She was going to die, get dragged down to hell in five months and I couldn't stop it.

"Take care of your brother and sister Dean." I remember hearing Dad tell me that every time he left. And I had failed him. Sam had died, and Bella is going _to_ die.

I looked over and saw Sammy on the bed, sleeping. He was tossing again. Shaking his shoulder I called, "Sam. Wake up. Sam!" he jolted up.

"Bella?" Was the first thing he said. It was always the first thing he said.

"No, Sam, just me." I replied. He sank back down on the bed. I swear he was taking this harder than I was. They were like twins, even if he was four years older.

"How could she do that Dean? _Why_ would she do that?"

"To save you. If she's anything like me, she couldn't live without you." I said, telling him the absolute truth.

"But then why did she run away? Is she even alive?" I stopped him.

"Yes, she's alive. I know it." And right after I said that my phone rang.

Wait. I know that ringtone… Back in Black by AC/DC. It's Bella's!

I launched myself to the phone. "Hello? Bella?"

It was quiet on the other end. Then I heard a small sniffle. "Dean?"

It was her. My world just lit up again, like seeing the sun after seven months of darkness. "Of course Hell Bells. Who else would it be?" Sam jumped up.

"Bella?" he looked hopeful. I turned and grinned at him, nodding my head.

"Dean… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making the deal, I'm sorry for running away, I'm sorry for being a crappy sister." I had turned it on speakerphone by the time she was done, so Sam's look of horror matched mine.

"No! No you could never be a crappy sister! You saved my life! And Dean's multiple times." Sam said, and she laughed a small laugh.

"Where are you guys? Are you looking for me?" She said, her tone getting darker near the end.

"Yes we are, we're in Lawrence, Kansas. We figured you'd stop by home. I'm sorry sis, but you can't just go disappearing like that and expect us no to look for you! I mean really, you're a Winchester, and Winchesters look out for each other." I said.

"Where are you? No one has seen you anywhere!" Sam said, too eager to not interrupt.

"I'm in Forks, Washington, with Charlie Swan. Going as Bella Swan, that's why you haven't found me yet…. You can come… If you want to, I mean I haven't been–"

"Of course we'll come! Hell, we'd cross the world for you. We'll be there later tonight." I said, knowing I was going to take a plane, but who the hell cares? I'm seeing my sister tonight.

"But even you can't drive that fast…. NO! You can't take a plane Dean you'll freak! Please, I've screwed up your lives enough."

"Bella, please. I haven't seen my favorite little sister in seven months and you're telling me to drive? No way in hell. We will see you tonight and that's that."

I smiled when I heard her sigh that meant she gave in.

We had been talking for an hour when all of a sudden Bella said, "Guys. I have to go. Now. I'll see you tonight. Bye." And then she hung up!

"What was that for?" I said.

"No idea, I suggest we better get there soon to find out." And with that we got in the Impala and drove to the airport. _Maybe I'll get through this…. Just think of Bella._

**BPOV**

My brother's still loved me! I was smiling the whole hour I talked to them. What was taking Edward so long?

Finally I saw his car drive up my driveway, and I said quickly, "Guys. I have to go. Now. I'll see you tonight. Bye." Then I hung up.

I raced to the door and answered it before he could knock. I stepped out onto the porch with him, in case he wanted to leave when he found out.

"Why did I need to learn about Hunters? They sound dangerous…. They're not coming for you right?" He said suddenly panicked.

I sighed. "Edward, I'm going to tell you something right now that Jasper probably doesn't know. All Hunters have the same kind of cell phone, one with GPS, so that they can be found if lost by the other Hunters."

He looked at me puzzled. "How did you know that?"

"If you met a Hunter Edward what would you do?" I asked, ignoring his question, begging him in my mind not to do anything violent.

"I would get them away from my family; peacefully at first, and if necessary with violence." I sighed, knowing it would come to this. I looked at him with tearful eyes and handed him my cell phone, the one that has been under my bed this whole time.

He took it from me, "Why did you give me your phone? I didn't even know you had a –" He cut off and looked at me, before looking through the menu and seeing the GPS app.

"I knew Edward, because I am a Hunter."

"What? No, you can't be!" he said, shaking his head in denial.

"Edward. I know you think of me as this innocent, clumsy, young girl, but I'm really a dangerous person." I whipped out the knife coated in dead man's blood and pointed it at him. "I could kill you right now. One stab from my knife to incapacitate you and then a swing from my machete to decapitate you. I've been lying to you Edward, and I'm sorry. My name isn't Bella Swan; it's Bella Winchester. I have two brothers named Sam and Dean, and Charlie isn't my dad. In fact I'm not even related to him. But the biggest lie I think I ever told you was that I planned a long happy life. Edward. I'm going to die in five months, probably dragged to hell by hellhounds, and with what you said earlier about Hunters well… once my brothers get here I'm going with them to hunt down the Volturi." His head snapped up, his eyes furious.

"You want to destroy the only thing keeping vampires safe? Keeping _humans_ safe?" he growled out. Oh, now I was pissed.

"It's that or go to Hell Edward! And I don't mean figurative Hell, I mean actual Hell. With demons torturing me every second! I'll probably still go to hell because I won't get them all! They're all over the world! Here in the U.S., in Italy, Africa, South America, China, hell Australia too probably! Five months is like having a day to make a whole dresser with one tree!"

Then Edward said something that broke my heart, well more like shattered it, "What's one hunter to probably hundreds of vampires and thousands of humans?"

His eyes widened as if he understood what he just said. "Bella, wait I didn't–"

"Go away." I said my knife out and pointing at him. His eyes widened.

"Bella. Bella please." I pulled out my machete too.

"Now. Edward. Maybe I'll come visit if I live through my five months." I hissed, stepping closer. He took two steps back. I came closer again, and he went to his car.

"Bella. I know you won't believe this, but I'm sorry. No one should have said that to you. You are far more important than anyone else in the world. I love you."

"Please, Edward. Just go. I'll be out of your hair tonight, so your family doesn't need to move." I said. And with that, he left, his silver Volvo pulling away from my house and around the corner. Out of sight, for maybe the rest of time.

I sat back on the porch and thought, _Did I just break up with my soul-mate?_

XOXO

I don't know how much time had passed, but what seemed like soon after he left, my brothers arrived. I grinned and was at Sam's door before he could get out, seeing as Dean was asleep in the passenger side.

"You're alive." I said squeezing with all my strength the massive person that was my brother.

"Of course I am. You made sure of that." He paused for a moment and I knew what was coming. "Why? Why did you sell your soul for a _year?_ That time is so short."

"Because. I couldn't offer anything else. I couldn't live with the thought of you being dead, Sammy." I said smiling up at him sadly. Then I hear a snore like a chainsaw behind Sam.

"But I have another question for you, why is Dean sleeping? I figured he would be the first one to squeeze me to death." I noted with a little laugh.

"He was too freaked out on the plane, so I drugged him, woke him up long enough to get him off the plane and into the car, and drove here to Charlie's. Speaking of, where is Charlie? I haven't seen him since I was 10."

I laughed. Inside. Probably drinking a beer while watching TV. You can go in if you'd like. He grinned and darted inside the old graying house. I heard Charlie shout, "Sam!" in surprise a couple seconds later. I laughed and walked around to the passenger side of the car.

Dean sat there sleeping peacefully. I opened the door he was leaning on and unbuckled his seatbelt.

He toppled out of the car and then groaned from the ground. "Sammy. Why'd you pull me out of the car?"

"Sam didn't Dean. I just thought you'd want to give your little sister a hug after seven months, but if you want to complain about being on the wet, muddy, ground, be my guest." I said, smirking.

"Bella? Hell Bells it's you!" he sang launching himself off the ground and into a bone-crushing hug.

I laughed at his antics. "Awake now? You were out cold. I told you not to get on the plane! Sam had to knock you out with drugs!" I scolded.

"I knew there was a reason I was seeing hot babes in bikinis!" he exclaimed. I laughed, and by now both Sam and Charlie had come out.

"Charlie! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Well, I'm sure twelve years is too long. Come here." Charlie said and they hugged in that weird guy way. I was just standing there smiling watching the guys talk and catch up when I heard them again. Why were the hellhounds here? I had five months to destroy them still!

But either way, the blood was sucked from my face, my eyes growing the size of dinner plates, and my hands started shaking so hard it looked like they were vibrating.

I took off sprinting into the house, up the stairs and into my room, being more sensible and grabbing devil's shoestring and placing them in front of every way into the house.

I had curled up on the couch before I remembered I had an audience.

"Bella. Devil's shoestring is only good for one thing. I thought you had five more months?" Dean said suspiciously, as if expecting me to say I only have a day left.

"I do it's just…" I trailed off, not knowing whether to tell them or not. I needed their help, but didn't know if I wanted to get them involved in this.

"Just what?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Creepy. Do you guys practice that or something?" I said trying to veer away from the topic.

"Bella." I got a warning tone from Dean.

"Okay. I… My… Well… Lilith came yesterday. She told me my deal had changed. That instead of just having five months left, I had to…" I mumbled the last part incoherently.

"What was that Bella?" Sam said, his eyes hard, not really wanting to know what I was going to say.

"Destroy the Volturi." The silence in the room actually hurt my ears. Dean's eyes widened, and Sam's hardened, hiding his pain.

Then Dean knocked out of his shock and said, "Well, we better get going then! Can't let them spread out farther then they already are!" I looked up in shock.

"You're going to help me?" I clarified.

"Of course. Anything to keep you from Hell!" Sam said.

"Well boys, we better get cracking, five months is not nearly enough time to get these sons of bitches." I said, smiling like I used to since I left. Cocky, arrogant, and joyful. It's about time my life got back to normal.

**A/N Wow. That was way longer than my normal chapters. Well, be happy guys because I think the writing just called me back to the world of Fanfiction. :) It's not over, yet at least, and I hope you keep reading!**

**Love y'alls,**

**longandblonde**


	2. And the Hunt Begins

**A/N Wow, I'm back early! You should all review and congratulate me! Come on please? I know you want to! Any way, back on to the story. I own nothing, though I wish I could get my hands on the Winchester brothers or Edward but, sadly I am not Eric Kripke or Stephanie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

"So how have you been with keeping trained?" Dean asked, jumping into Hunter mode instantaneously.

"Um, I've practiced in the back yard a few times?" I replied, knowing I hadn't keep as well trained as I should have been when those four guys found, and attacked me in Port Angeles.

"Well, come on, let's see where you are." Dean said with a smirk, knowing he was going to kick my ass, because I wasn't as trained as I once was.

We got into our stances, and started squaring off. Dean threw the first punch, but it was stopped by Sam who said, scolding him harshly, "Not in the house Dean! It's not ours, Charlie might get mad." I looked at Dean.

"Yeah, Dean. How could you think of fighting _inside_?" I said, mocking horror at his actions.

"You were going to do it too, Bella, don't try to act like you weren't." Being mature, I stuck my tongue out at Sam on my way to the back yard, but Dean said, "Bitch."

And that of course sparked Sam to say, "Jerk."

I turned and stared at them, "Jackasses. C'mon Dean, let's go." Smirking, I walked outside. Sam and Dean walked out grinning, one probably because I joined their sibling banter like the awesome sister I was, and two because they were going to whip my ass back into shape, literally.

Two hours later we had to stop, because it was starting to get dark, and because apparently, I needed a stop at the tattoo parlor.

_**10 minutes ago.**_

"So, Bella. What protection do you have against demon possession?" Dean said his face turning serious, even though we were still sparring.

I snorted, "Demon possessing? You have to be kidding me. There are only about two or three a year, and I haven't seen one at all this year." He stumbled in shock, and I took advantage of that, tackling him to the ground, pulling out my knife and touching it to his neck, saying, "I win."

Laughing, I stood up and held out my hand to help him up when I got my hand splashed with water.

"Holy water?" I asked him sarcastically. "I'm not possessed! Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because there are more, and more demons rising, and possessing people Bella. You have to have some protection, I mean what about when you were hunting with us? We've dealt with these sick bastards before." Sam said, his tone deadly serious.

"I didn't know I needed any! But I'll get some if it makes you feel better. What do you want me to get? An amulet? A dosage of holy water?" I said rolling my eyes at the last one.

They shared a look and Dean started shaking his head.

"C'mon Dean. She needs one." Sam, the tone of reason about something I had no idea was, said.

"No. No, I will not allow you to let my baby sister get one of those, those _things!_" Dean argued back, being the standard big brother, again over something I did not know about.

"What is it you two are arguing about?" I said, totally confused, and of course I was ignored.

"It's for her safety Dean!" Sam.

"But, she's a girl! They'll be everywhere! And it's a small town, everyone'll know. I'll be damned if she gets one somewhere visible!" Dean, always concerned about the guys. Little did he know I had one for those seven months he was gone….

"So? Would you rather have her possessed by a demon? And die when it's exorcised?" That got him. Dean immediately backed off and said, "She is definitely getting one."

"One what?" I all but screamed. They looked at each other again, before turning back towards me.

Then, as synchronized as they were, they pulled their shirts down at the same time, showing me a tattoo of a flaming pentagram. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"You want me to get a _tattoo?_ In a small town? Are you mental?" I said, backing away.

"Bella. This will keep you from being possessed. You need one." Dean said, adding on at the end, "God knows I sure as hell do _not_ want you to get one." I froze up.

"Don't talk about Hell." I said panicked.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay. Come on though, we're getting you a tattoo. There's no way I'm letting some demon take my little sister." I heard the double meaning in Sam's words, and agreed, if not for my safety, but for their mental reassurance.

And that's how I ended up in the Impala, driving to the only tattoo parlor in town. Of course there would be one in town. The one thing I don't want to be in town is. Just my luck.

I slowly got out of the car and followed them into the store, seeing all of the passerby staring at me, then each other, already gossiping. Dammit. I had hoped since it was so late that people wouldn't be out, but of course! It's Friday night. How could I forget that it's _Friday?_ I groaned and darted the rest of the way into the store.

And I wished I hadn't.

The place was filled with tattoos. Celtic ones, badass ones, girly ones, scary ones, and every other one you could imagine.

"You know for a small town they have a damn good tattoo parlor." Dean mentioned offhandedly to Sam.

"Yeah, I mean they all look professional." Sam shook his head. "In this whole dump of a town they have professional tattoo artists." I rolled my eyes at that, knowing it was true.

When we got up to the counter the boy at the counter looked up and I almost groaned; it was Tyler.

"How can I help you guys?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, one tattoo for her." Dean said pointing to me and I wanted to rip his arm off.

"Bella?" Tyler said, shocked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, these are my cousins, Sam Van and Dean Halen. They managed to convince me into getting a tattoo. Are you the artist?" I asked, truly wondering, hoping, he wasn't.

"No. I'm not qualified yet. Josh, over there is the artist. Fantastic job he does too." Tyler said shaking his head in jealousy. I looked over to the man, tall, but not as tall as Sam, red hair, and blue eyes. He was working on a customer, and was doing great.

"So one tattoo?" he said, getting back to business.

"Yep." I reassured him.

"Ok, what are you thinking about getting?" Tyler said, as he led me to a chair to sit down in.

"Got a piece of paper?" I asked, "I'll draw it for you." I added when he gave me a questioning glance.

He came back a few seconds later and Sam and Dean had showed me their tattoos again. I drew the tattoo to the best of my ability and handed the sheet back to Tyler.

"Have anything like that?" I asked sweetly.

He looked at it for a minute and then said, "We might, give me a minute or two." And with that he ran over to this giant book over on the counter and flipped to about the middle.

"Bella, Dean and I are going out to the car, we'll be back in a minute." Sam told me.

I nodded and then I laughed quietly, thinking about how Alice would see me getting a tattoo, and freaking out.

Then I remembered the reason for getting a tattoo.

Why must demons haunt my life? Why not someone else like Jessica Stanley? Or Mike? I sighed, thinking about something else, so I wouldn't start crying in the store.

Just then, Tyler came back holding the book.

"Like this?" he asked, and there on the page was Sam and Dean's tattoo.

The boys came back from the car just as I was saying, "That's the one." He nodded and asked, "Want any colors?" I shook my head.

"No, just black. The colors would probably wear away." I said, though I know there would be no time for it to wear away. "Okay." He replied and went to get Josh.

Josh came over with a machine that looked plain nasty. It was bulky, black and had a sharp-looking needle in it. My eyes widened and I looked over to Sam and Dean, hesitation taking place in my eyes.

Sam mouthed, "It will be okay." And Dean smiled and held out a bottle of sleeping pills, a questioning gaze in his eyes, "Can you do it?" Was what he was really saying.

"Ready to get started?" Josh asked, and I knew if I wanted to back out it was now or never, but I said, "Yeah. I want it right here, on the back of my shoulder." I pulled down my shirt and showed him the spot. He just nodded and got his needle ready.

Half of an excruciating hour later, my tattoo was done. They put some gauze on my tattoo and said I had to leave it alone for a day before I could take it off. I nodded, and Sam started to take out his credit card, but I beat him to it and handed Tyler some cash.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and we walked out.

"You could have let me get it Bella." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I could have, but was that card licensed to Sam Van? Which is who you are to Tyler so, I just saved your ass." I said, staring out the window the whole time.

"Whoa. Dude, she's right. And Bella? Smooth move with Van Halen as last names." Dean said. I just laughed and stayed quiet the whole ride back.

Just before we turned the corner to Charlie's, Dean pulled over the car.

"Ok. What is on your mind? You haven't said a word since you got that tattoo. There's something wrong. Normally you would be complaining, or ranting about how awesome it is. Now spill, what's wrong?"

I looked up to him, tears in my eyes, and said, "I'm not going to make it Dean. There are forty-two of them, all over the world! How are we going to do this in five months? And Lilith wants them dead. What if we need them alive? I mean it _is_ Lilith we're talking about. Maybe she just wants me to feel hope and then dash it all by not getting them all?" I was crying now, scared out of my mind, when Sam got out of the car, opened my door, and dragged me out and into a hug. I clung to his jacket, sobbing now.

He whispered into my ear, "You are _not_ going to Hell. Lilith can't have you. I won't let her, and Dean sure as hell won't let her. Nothing is going to happen to you, we will get the Volturi, I promise. Before your deadline too."

"We will Bella. I can't let my favorite little sister die now can I? Besides, what would we do with ourselves if you were gone?" I smiled up at them, feeling much more reassured.

Once we got back into the house Dean took up sparring again in the back yard, even though it was dark and I was hurt. This of course spurred me back to memories of hunting so I had the advantage, and beat his ass every time.

Dean groaned after being flung onto the ground for the fifteenth time in a row tonight. "How come when we can see and your full-bodied able I can win but when you're hurt, and in the dark, you can win?" I laughed, hauled him back up and replied with, "I'm just that awesome. Now let's go inside and get some sleep. We're leaving early, Sam thinks he has a lead."

Dean just nodded his head, walked into the house, and collapsed onto the couch, leaving Sam with the floor.

"You can have my bed upstairs, Sam. You need one." I said when Sam walked into the living room, looking ready for bed. He was about to object, but I glared at him, and he went upstairs right away.

I sat in the chair by Dean, just thinking about where the Volturi could be when I thought of something.

The Volturi follow rogue vampires right? So what if we fake an out of control vampire? They would come running! I smiled to myself, and like they always do now a days my thoughts strayed to my deal. Even with what Sam and Dean said, I probably wasn't going to make it. I looked at Dean, and couldn't imagine a life without him, or Sam for that matter; it's why I made the deal.

Then I thought of someone else I couldn't live without; Edward.

How was I going to do this? He was probably going to hear about the tattoo, or more importantly, the two men with me. I told him about my brothers, and how I would leave when they got there. I was going to miss him so much.

I was wallowing when I heard the back door slide open.

I jumped up, and grabbed the nearest weapon to me, which happened to be the machete soaked in dead man's blood.

"You don't have to threaten me hun, I just want to talk." I heard a drawl from the door. I sighed, looked at Dean, who was out cold and probably would be until morning, and then at Jasper. I made a motion with my finger and walked out the front door quietly, Jasper following silently.

I walked into the street and just kept going until I got to the park a couple blocks down. I sat down on the nearest bench and looked at him.

"You wanted to talk? So talk. Your family knows now right? And they probably want me gone." Even though I was staring at him I couldn't really see him.

"No. My family doesn't even know I'm here." That caught my attention. "Bella. I've known you were a hunter since the day you walked into that school. I knew you weren't Bella Swan. But what I didn't know was that you were a Winchester. You guys are famous in the supernatural world. And now that I know you're a Winchester I need to know why. Why did you come to this town? I know it wasn't for a job because I helped pick out this town, I always do, and I make sure there's nothing else so we stay out of the way of Hunters. So why are you here?" he asked his tone getting more and more frustrated. I laughed.

"I came for the same reason you guys did. Because it was quiet. Quieter than a mouse. I was running away, Jasper. But I can't run away from it! It just follows me, because I wasn't thinking, I couldn't live without him!" Tears started flowing down my cheeks. "He was dead, Jasper, my brother. Someone stabbed him in the back because of a demon. We didn't reach him in time; Dean and I. Sam collapsed into Dean's arms, and died. _Died._ So I did what I had to, to get him back. I couldn't live without him, so I made a deal. I sold my soul, for Sam's life and one year. That was seven months ago." Jasper had been eerily silent the whole entire time, and when I stopped he didn't say anything for a minute.

Then, "I've heard of Hunters, humans, and even vampires who made deals, but I never thought that was real. I thought it was just a myth. So you're going to die? Then why did you run away from your family? They are probably the only people who could help you!" he said.

"Because. They would have tried to get me out of it. And if I tried to wheedle my way out of the deal, Sam would've dropped dead. Both my brothers, Jasper, both of them have died. Or Dean came very close, and my dad made a deal. I'm not sure if I'm going to die Jasper. You see, the day Edward found out was because Lilith, the demon who holds all the contracts, the up-and-comer army leader, came to me and said my deal had changed. She said instead of just five months, I had five months to destroy the Volturi. Every one, and I would live. That's why my brothers are here. To help me. We're leaving at dawn."

"You're going to take out the Volturi in five months? That's almost impossible! They're everywhere! And there are only three of you!" He said, disbelief and worry coloring his tone.

"I can't ask you guys to help! Edward wouldn't, Rosalie wouldn't, I can't ask you specifically, because then there is this huge chance you would die, and I could never do this to Alice." I started shaking my head.

"Alice doesn't have to find out. Bella. She can't see either of your brothers, because they both have died. You're going to need me." I nodded, but felt like something was off. I knew I had holy water in my pocket, and where the closest devil's trap is, I always draw one in every town, just in case. So I stood up, took out my flask and dumped the holy water on him. No sizzling, no hissing, no eyes turning black, nothing.

"Would you like some salt too Bella? Nothing's possessing me. I want to help." I looked at him, and something clicked.

"You want them gone, the Volturi. They did something to you didn't they Jasper?" I looked at him, knowing I was right.

He sighed and gave in. "Yes. One of my friends, Peter, I consider him a brother. But there was someone else. His name was Dustin. The Volturi caught half of our group in the wars, and he was in that group. He was killed. They killed my brother, and I want revenge. It's not healthy, or wise either, but I want to go. I want to help, and if I didn't take care of you Edward would have my throat." I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Okay. You can come Jasper. You need this as much as I do. Where does your family think you are now?" I asked.

"They think I'm hunting, trying to blow off steam about this Hunter thing. I told them stories about the Hunters, and how they wiped out so many of the other type of vampires. The ones that are almost extinct, the ones with two sets of teeth?" I looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Then we only have a little time to get out of town, they'll be looking for you soon. And I'm pretty sure Edward is going to try and stop us tomorrow morning. We have to go now!" I said, frantic.

"Come on, I'll carry you there." I agreed, and we left.

XOXO

When we got back to the house I burst through the door, barely noticing the time as one in the morning, and shoved Dean off the couch. I then darted upstairs, ignoring Dean's groan, and then shout at having noticed Jasper, and then I woke up Sam by jumping on him, and grabbing some stuff out of my bedside table.

"Ah! Jeez, Bella, what are you doing at… one in the morning?" Sam said sitting up.

"We have to leave, now. If we want to get the Volturi anytime soon, we have to go." I replied, my voice hard and cold like ice.

"Why?" he said, slightly scared.

"I'll explain in the car. But we have to go _now._" I spoke more urgently now. I stuffed a duffel bag full of clothes, and then went downstairs to Charlie's fishing cabinet downstairs. It was really the pantry re-built. I pushed aside the fishing gear and pulled out the wall in the back, showing Charlie's hunting gear, and more importantly, mine. I grabbed all of my things and threw them into the duffel too.

"Bella? Is what this guy saying true? We have to leave now? Because we won't be able to if we wait 'til dawn?" Dean called from the living room.

"Yes! It's true. It's all true. I'll explain more in the car, but we have to go!" I called back, racing into the living room, grabbing Dean and Sam, and running out to the car tossing Dean his keys while I did it all.

Once my duffel bag was in the trunk and everyone in the car, we took off through the back roads, just to make sure that Edward couldn't stop us.

"Okay, Bella. Explain why we left at one thirty in the morning. Please. I can barely function. And why did he come along? Jasper was it?"

I looked at Jasper, and he nodded his head, telling me to tell the whole tale.

"Well, it all started when I got to Forks." I started, and after telling them my story, about Edward, how he and his family were vampires, James, and all that fun stuff, an hour had passed, and we were far away from Forks.

"You were dating a vampire and _knew it_?" Dean said, totally shocked.

"You almost died? And you couldn't call when you survived?" Sam said feeling hurt.

"Sam, it wasn't like I didn't want to, but they didn't know I was a Hunter and I was being watched twenty four seven so I couldn't call." I said, and Sam just nodded his head, deep in thought.

Dean, on the other hand was not happy.

"You were dating a vampire and you _knew it_? I would've had his head in a couple of days." I rolled my eyes, but believed him.

"I didn't know right away, Dean. They're different vampires. Strange." I laughed when Jasper rolled his eyes. I knew he was feeling guilty.

"Stop Jasper. Don't feel guilty. You can still call her. You just can't tell her where we are. Speaking of, hand me your phone." I said, holding my hand out.

"Why?" He said handing me his phone anyway. I opened up the back and found the GPS chip in the back.

"Pull over on the next dirt road, Dean, he's got a GPS chip." I told Dean. He just nodded.

"Bella?" Jasper asked again.

"Your GPS chip can be traced, and the Cullen's can't find us. Aro can't know about Edward, and especially about Alice. As much as I want Edward here, it can't happen." I looked at him and noticed his posture stiffened.

"You know Jasper, by destroying the Volturi, Alice will be safe." Sam said. Thank you! I screamed in my head, and almost as if he heard it he smiled at me. I smiled back.

Dean says we're like twins all the time even though he's four years older than me; maybe he's right.

Dean pulled off onto an old abandoned road and I got out with the chip. I then remembered how Jasper said Alice couldn't see the guys, so I pulled Sam out with me.

"Bella, why are you taking me with you?" he asked.

"Because Alice can see the future, but she can't see you. I want them to come out here looking for Jasper because it will take away some their time. They'll look and look, but they won't find him. I love her, but this has to be done." I said as I buried the chip a couple feet into the woods.

"Oh." Was all he could come up with.

Once I was done, we went back into the car and as I hoped into the backseat I said, "Let's get this hunt on the road!" and with that we drove off to the sweet sounds of Metallica.

**APOV (Surprise! It's Alice)**

I couldn't see. Not since Bella kicked Edward off of her property because of what he said.

That idiot! How could he say that? I thought harshly.

"I don't know Alice! But why can't you see her? Is she hurt? Or in trouble?" Edward said, panicked as he jumped up from his chair and to the phone calling Carlisle.

I just sat down and tried to see pass the murky fog that hid Bella's future. Then, it was like I was pushing so hard, when the fog disappeared I was sucked into a vision.

_Bella was in a tattoo parlor, talking to Tyler._

_He was holding a tattoo book and saying, "Like this?" Bella looked at what he was pointing to and said, "That's the one." _

And then, just like that, the fog rolled in again.

"Edward! Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yes," He said through gritted teeth. "But why is she getting a tattoo? Did you see what she was getting? And where?" he asked me.

"You know just as well as I do, Edward. I don't. But I figure she's in a tattoo parlor." I sighed. I then went off to find Jasper.

I found him up in our room, just sitting on the bed, obviously lost in thought.

"Jazz. I don't get it. If she's a hunter, why didn't she kill us?" I asked him. It was a question that has been bugging me since he said that Hunters nearly wiped out the other species of vampires.

"I think it was because she's never seen our species of vampire before. And when she figured out we were vampires, she was already in love with Edward, so she couldn't kill us." His eyes furrowed even more now that I had asked.

"What's wrong Jasper? You look so frustrated, and I'm starting to feel frustrated now." I said, trying to stay calm.

"She's a hunter! I knew there was something up with that girl! But none of you listened to me! None of you!" He looked up at my hurt face and said, "I'm going hunting, and maybe a run too, to cool down," and took off through the window. I sighed, and he came in a vision, just one I usually see, him hunting.

An hour and a half later I was freaking out.

The fog had encroached on the vision I had seen of Jasper and now he was gone from my visions. I ran downstairs from up in my room and Rosalie jumped up.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" Her simple question bugged me to no end. I couldn't see and she asks what's wrong?

"I can't see!" I exploded. "Jasper, he's gone! I can't see him! He went hunting, and now he's gone! Oh no, what if something got him?" I was panicking and thinking the worst. Edward and Emmett had run out into the forest, the rest of us following shortly afterwards.

We couldn't find him. We had gathered back in the house, when a thought hit me.

"The GPS! The GPS in his phone! We can track that!" I crowed happily. We called the phone company explained, without all the supernatural stuff included, about how Jasper was missing and asked them to turn on the GPS.

When we found the location online everyone was confused.

"Idaho? Why on earth would he be in Idaho?" I asked nobody in particular. "Know what? I don't care let's go." I said. Edward nodded then looked to the family. "We'll go, and we'll bring him back." I nodded along with what he was saying.

Three hours later I was staring at the little GPS chip that I managed to dig up from the dirt. It was settled in my palm, but was close to falling out due to the force of my sobs.

Edward's arm was around my shoulders, but I didn't notice. All I noticed was that Jasper was gone, Bella too. Edward told the family about her leaving at dawn and they tried to stop it, but she had already gone. My family was falling apart. Why? Why did it have to be us?

**A/N Hey peoples! I don't really have anything to say except that this will be a Bella/Edward fic. Sorry to all those B/J lovers. And so the Hunt begins… dun dun dun. Well, until next time, please review and tell me you're excited!**

**Love y'alls**

**longandblonde **


	3. The Hunt is On

**A/N Hey guys… I know it's late but I have a speech I need to write for school. But I'm updating today! So, all's good right? Anyway, the hunt is on for the Winchesters and Jasper. How will the Cullen's deal with the loss of Bella and Jasper? Find out in this lovely chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Though Sam and Dean would be fun to have.**

**BPOV**

A week on the road and Jasper was practically part of the Winchester family. The first two days he was very quiet, and kept to himself, but the third day was when he first voiced his opinion.

We were talking strategy in our crappy, badly themed motel room. How we were going to find the Volturi, and how we were going to destroy them.

"Well, the Volturi go after rogue vampires right? So what if we fake an out-of-control vampire?" I said, yawning because we had been talking about this for hours and it was late.

"But how would we do it? Kill innocent people? How do the Volturi even know how it's a vampire and not a serial killer?" Sam pointed out. I was stumped. How did they know?

"They know because usually the people go missing, tons of people do, or their bodies show up, sloppily taken care of. If you want to find the Volturi, you could go to their home in Volterra, Italy, but they will be highly concentrated there." Jasper said quietly.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that they live there! But Jasper's right. We can't just storm in there, there's too many of them… Maybe if we find one of their little destruction groups, like Felix, Jane, and Demetri." Dean replied to him.

"How do you know about the Volturi, anyway Dean?" Jasper asked, but he stuttered slightly on Dean's name, as if he was worried about offending him.

Dean just laughed, "No need to worry about using my name, Jazzy-boy. As far as I'm concerned, you're helping, you're cool in my book. As for the Volturi, well, you can say that I've met them before…" Dean said, not really answering Jasper's question.

But I knew what he was talking about. The Volturi is not fond of hunters, and when they found us in a town in Nevada, they were not happy that we had taken care of their job. Let's just say that we took care of that problem real fast.

"Ok. Well, a good area to find just a small amount of them would be in the Southern area, with the small wars still going on, the more obvious ones too, like in Texas. I heard there was a huge outbreak in missing people just recently." I nodded along with Jasper, and then added, "It's just finding where they're hidden that will be the problem right, Jasper?"

"Not really, they are often very close to where all the missing people disappeared from."

After that, he participated in all of our attack plans, and helped us out in some places we needed some help in. At the moment we were somewhere in southern Northern Arizona, training, or Dean, Sam, and I were. Jasper was sitting high in a tree, moping again.

Right upper cut, low kick to the shins, jab to the stomach. My mind was totally focused on knocking my younger older, monstrosity of a brother flat on his ass when Jasper's voice broke my concentration, resulting in me on _my_ ass.

"Jasper! I swear I am going over there and slaughtering your rock hard body for this!" Then I noticed what he was doing.

He was on the phone.

"Jasper! You know the rules right? Ninety seconds. Then hang up. I'm surprised it took you this long. Don't tell her where we are." He looked at me with sad eyes, and nodded.

Then his eyes lit up and he said, "Alice." I mouthed "speakerphone" to him and he nodded.

"Jasper! Where are you?" I gave him a hard glare, my face practically screaming, "Don't tell her!"

"I can't tell you Alice." He said, looking up when Dean and Sam came over.

"Why not?" She demanded. I looked down at my watch, thirty seconds gone.

"Because we have to do this, Alice. You can't interfere."

"We who… You're with Bella. Bella and her brothers! _Hunters!_ Get out of there Jazz! Please!"

"Wow, Alice. I thought you were the only one who didn't think of me as someone who would hurt your family. I thought you trusted me. I know you're trying to track him, Alice. But nothing will stop us. We have to do this. For everyone."

"No. NO! Jasper! You can't take down the Volturi with only four people! Please see sense!" Sixty seconds gone.

"Alice. Bella is going to die. _Die,_ Alice, _die._ I have to help her."

"I would rather her die than you! Jasper, _please._" I was floored. Alice thought that? _Alice?_ But then, if it were her or Edward, I would pick her to go.

"Alice. She's like my sister. We have five months, Alice. Only five. If we can't get them in time–" his breath caught in his throat, and Sam finished for him.

"She dies. Now, I have no idea who you are, but I'm guessing you're the psychic. My sister is going to die because I was too stupid to finish the job and someone finished me. I don't know about you, but I'm going to do anything I can to save her, and if that means having Jasper help us then I will keep him here. Capiche?"

I heard her sobbing in the background. It broke my heart.

"I get it. I do. But… I… Our family is falling apart, Jazz. Don't die, please. Don't do this."

"And Bella can, Alice? You know that if she does, we'll lose Edward too. And who knows what will happen to Dean, and Sam. She's like the glue that keeps them together. I have to go now Alice. My time is up. Maybe I'll call you later…"

"Jasper! Don't you–" was all we heard before Jasper closed the phone. I raced over to Jasper and hugged him with all the strength I could muster.

Eighty-nine seconds had passed.

"Jasper. Do what you have to. Go back to Alice if you must, but please don't be in pain." He looked down at me with mournful eyes.

"If I go back to Alice I will live forever full of regret and guilt if you don't destroy them in time. If I stay here with you, I will be in pain from missing her, but it gives you greater chances of living, and the rest of my family. Little do you know not only are you the glue of your family, you are the glue of ours. Without you there is no Edward. Without Edward, Esme will be devastated and in no way possible to function. Without Esme, well, there is pretty much no Cullen family because it gets worse real fast. So I think I will stay here with you." Tears were running down my face at this point. But they turned to sobs with his next words. "Plus, I would miss you too much."

We had been sitting there for five minutes when the constant ringing of Jasper's phone turned to one beep, a text message.

He pulled it out of his back pocket and smiled as he read the text message.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It's from Alice. She says, 'I know you're intent on finding the Volturi and destroying them, and because you're not answering my calls I figured I'd text it to you. They will be in Pine Lake, Georgia, a couple miles away from Atlanta, in ten days. Just a small group though.'" I smiled, happy that Alice trusted us to do this.

"That was sweet of her, but I'm afraid you won't be going there in twenty days," Dean told us, breaking the bubble of hope we had.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because that's just what Alice wants. For you two to be there so they can get you and Jasper and bring you back." Sam, the ever so realistic, answered.

"Wait, you said you. As in me and Bella, are you not staying with us?" Jasper asked.

One look at Dean's face answered the question Jasper and I were both thinking.

"No. No Dean you can't! I just got you guys back! You can't leave me!" I said, launching myself out of Jasper's arms and into Dean and Sam's.

"Bella. We have to go at this. It's an opportunity we can't miss, getting two groups at once. You have to see sense. We'll get you and Jasper a car in the next town, and split up there, we only have ten days, you guys probably only have the same amount of time too." I nodded reluctantly after Dean was done talking, giving in to the sensible logic, and trying to push my feelings down.

We continued on sparring, but the fun was lost now that I knew we were going to part shortly.

True to his word, Dean got us a car in the next town and we stood there, awkwardly, saying our goodbyes. Sam pulled me into a monster hug, and said into my ear, "I want to leave just as much as you want me to, and I'm sure Dean feels the same way."

I went to give Dean a hug but he shoved out his hand and said, "No chick flick moments. No goodbyes either. Because goodbyes mean going away."

"I am not going away, Dean. You're stuck with me, forever." I said, punching his shoulder. He laughed, and looked over at Jasper. "She breaks any bones, and it's on your head." He said with a very convincing glare, trying to intimidate Jasper.

It worked, kind of, not really.

"I know. I'll put it there." Jasper replied, coolly.

With a nod, and another hug from Sam, my brothers were off.

An hour later, Jasper and I were arguing over which was more effective, shooting the vampires with arrows first and injuring them, or just going in for the kill.

"If they're dead, then they can't jump up and stab you in the back!" He said.

"Yes, but they can't if they're pumped full of dead man's blood." I countered. "And don't spew crap that it won't work on your species, because you've seen it work before." I said, and then voiced my thoughts out loud, "I wonder if it would work on you, or if I'd have to get dead animal's blood."

"Ha ha, very funny, Bella. No, we have to kill them right away."

"But what if they have information? Jane like lives off of Aro, it's actually very unhealthy, actually… Back to what I was saying, they probably know what covens the Volturi wants eliminated, and we can stake out there next." That got him.

"Ha! I win. So we go in with crossbows, and shoot the Volturi members, after they take out the army of course!" I nodded to myself, pleased with my musings, and then proceeded to fall asleep.

_Ten days later_

We were hiding in the trees, high above the run down barn that held the newborn army, with our crossbows strung and ready to fire. My heart was racing, but thanks to my scent-hiding tattoo that Dean, Sam, and surprisingly Jasper, made me get it would not make my scent stronger. Of course it wasn't just the tattoo itself but the witchcraft that came with it that hid my scent.

"Bella!" Jasper hissed to me. My head shot up to face him. He nodded his head toward the ground and I knew it was show time.

We watched the small group of the Volturi enter. Lucky for us we had Felix, Chelsea, and Afton, three very important guards. After about ten minutes of hearing the cries of vampires dying, and of their limbs being pulled off, everything was silent.

During the fight inside, we had slowly climbed down the trees and just above the entrance. The Volturi guards strolled out, not a mark on their bodies, and we attacked. Ten seconds later, all three of them were writhing on the ground in pain.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I asked, in a sweet tone. "Felix? My, my it's been a long time." He hissed as I pressed against the arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Bella," was the only word he could get out of his mouth.

"Oh you remember me, Felix? The 'innocent' girl about to be dinner?" I made a tsk sound with my mouth.

"Not so innocent now, am I Felix?"

"You. Planned. This?" he forced out.

"Of course! I told you, you would see me again didn't I?" I knew I was getting too much pleasure out of this, but hey, this was revenge. Then my machete was out, and Felix was no more. When I was done, I picked up all the pieces and brought them over to Jasper's huge fire.

"You took awhile." He commented when I was throwing the pieces in.

"Felix and I, well, let's just say we have a bad history together." I smirked, watching him roast. But no matter how much enjoyment I was getting from this, I couldn't help but wonder how my brothers were doing, and how they would do with the Cullens.

**DPOV**

This had not gone the way we wanted it to.

We had gone in, machetes blazing to see the Cullens. No Volturi in sight, just the Cullens.

Sam and I just stood there, totally shocked. Then I looked up, fire in my eyes.

"You want her to die don't you? You want my baby sister gone! You sick bastards!" I yelled, so loud that birds actually flew away.

"We don't want Bella dead, we want her to come back with us, where we can protect her." A tall blonde man said, calmly.

Sam gave a half-strangled laugh. "You can't protect her. No one can. No one but heaven itself."

The look of confusion on their faces brought me back down to earth from where I was flying on a cloud of anger.

"Wait, why did you think she was going to die?" I asked them, not actually knowing the answer for once.

"Didn't the Volturi find out about her knowing? Aren't they coming for her?" a bombshell blonde replied.

I looked at Sam, almost as if to say, they don't know?

"No, I wish it were that easy, but no. Did she tell you guys anything?" Sam said, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Not much, but I do remember something about being dragged to hell? By hellhounds?" Yahtzee! I thought and took a double take when I saw the guy who spoke. He looked like a mess. His red hair a total mess on his head, dark shadows slowly forming under his eyes. He wasn't to bad, considering he had only had a week to freak out, but you could see how bad he was going to get. I figured he was Edward.

I put him out of his pain, or crushed his hopes, I couldn't tell, "Yes. Sammy here, was kidnapped by a demon to fight in these _games_," I spit the word, "and turned his back on the enemy he thought was down for the count. The bastard stabbed him, severing his spinal cord." They were all gawking at Sam, wondering how he was alive.

"The next hour or so was kind of like a blur to me, all I remember was Sam falling into my arms, dead. Then the next thing I know, I'm sitting in this abandoned shack, Sam's body on a ragged bed, when he sits up, gasping. _Sits. Up._" I looked over at Sam. I couldn't tell the rest of the story, because it was my fault.

"So, when I woke up, I can't remember anything but this searing pain in my back. I sit up, and look, and there's Dean. He's staring at me like I was a… I want to say ghost, but then that would mean he was glaring at me… Anyways, I ask Dean what happened, but all I got was a hug from him. For the next half an hour I asked the same question, but then noticed something. My sister was gone. Just as I noticed that there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, there was Dean's car keys and a note. Dean never lets anyone drive his car. _Never._ I was worrying now. I read the note and do you know what it told me? That I had died and Bella had saved me." Sam was struggling to get the words out, so I butted in.

"There is only one way to bring someone back from the dead. It's to sell your soul to a demon. She made a deal. One year and her soul, and Sam lives. She's got a little under five months left, and in that five months if she destroys the Volturi she gets to live." I was glaring at them now, waiting for their reaction.

They all stood there in shock. Complete and utter shock.

The blonde chick broke it. "The Volturi is the only thing keeping the vampires from having free reign. You can't destroy them! That would set the world into chaos! I won't let you endanger my family that way. That bitch is going down. I refuse to let her do this!" She declared.

"You touch my sister and die, bitch." Sam and I said at the same time. We didn't even notice anymore.

"Ha ha. With your pathetic arrows? I'd love to see you try." She declared.

"Yes, Dean. Show her how you can kill her with your arrows. She deserves a good amount of pain." The sweet angelic child voice behind me said.

I slowly turned around.

"Jane," I smiled sweetly, "what brings you to our gathering?"

"Well, I was here first for the anonymous tip about an army, but now I have the Winchesters!" Her smile glinted maliciously. "But there are only two of you! Where's your lovely sister? I've never had living dead blood." She laughed at her own crappy joke, but a second voice joined in as well.

"Looky here Sammy! Alec has joined us as well!" I hissed. The Cullens had ruined our whole plan, and I was pissed now.

"Dean, Sam, what a pleasure." Alec said, his smile matching his sister's.

Sam shot one of his arrows behind them and a scream of pain alerted us to another vampire.

"Felix? Please tell me it's Felix." Sam said, furious.

"You just shot Demetri!" Jane said at the same time as Sam.

I noticed someone slowly coming closer to us, or more specifically, Sam and me. I pointed my machete behind me. "Just because I'm having a conversation doesn't mean I will hack your head off the moment you leap at me, Blondie." I hissed. Blondie stopped moving towards us immediately. Smiling, I looked at the Volturi and slowly started moving around them, towards Demetri.

They didn't get what I was doing, so they merely blocked the entrance from me.

"How sweet of you guys to keep us here, you must really like us, but I'm afraid Mr. Demetri here won't like us at all." I said as I slowly pushed the arrow in farther. Jane's face contorted into fury, and she tried to work her vampire power on me, but an amulet around my neck stopped her from doing just that. Demetri was thrashing beneath me, and Alec was holding Jane who was focused on us, so no one noticed Sam sneak behind the witch twins with a machete and behead them both in a quick motion.

After Demetri was finished, we threw all the parts into a fire, the Cullens still frozen in place from the shock. Sam and I stood there for about five minutes before they started to move again. It was Edward. He took a hesitant step towards us.

"You'll take care of her? She won't get hurt? Because I don't think I could live without her." He said, and I knew instantly what he was talking about. They were bonded those two, Edward and Bella, like soul mates. I nodded.

"You know, if you wanted to help… Destroying some Volturi would help a lot." Sam said, knowing what was going on as well.

Edward nodded, and then replied, "If you want to get out of here, I suggest you go now. My family is going to be breaking out of their shock very soon. Here's my number. I'll send you a text, and please, don't tell Bella. She's upset with me, _hell_ I'm upset with me, and I don't want her stressed. Now go!" he said, handing us a white slip of paper, and shoving us out of the barn.

We raced out of the barn and into the Impala. Once in my baby we got the hell out of dodge. Sam pulled out his phone and sighed.

"How many?" I asked, fearing that there would be none.

"Sixty-two. Their attack must have gone much smoother. Now I suspect much more of the Volturi will come here to the United States, to find out what destroyed their guards. That will make everything much, much easier." He answered.

"Well, I'll call Bella, and then we'll take this hunt, to a stake-out." I said, grinning madly.

**A/N I know shorter chapter, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. The next chapter will begin with the Cullen's point of view, any requests on who the POV should be? Oh and good news! I finished my speech for school, so I should be updating quicker. Hope you liked! Tell me if you did or didn't in a review!**

**Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	4. Extra Hunt?

**A/N Wow it's been awhile… Sorry guys got all caught up in school and musicals and stuff. :) But I'm updating now! Enjoy! Song for today: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.**

**EMPOV**

Rose broke out of the shock first with a screech, which broke me out of mine.

"That bitch! How dare she? The Volturi are the only thing keeping us safe!"

I turned around to face her. "And my little sister's soul is worth it? I would give up mine, if I still had one, to save her."

"No you wouldn't!" She screeched.

"Yes I would!" I retorted, furious that she would think otherwise. "Rosalie. If your siblings were here in front of you now, about to die because they saved your life, would you do anything to help them?" I said, my voice softening.

"That Sam, guy. He _died_. And she saved him. You have the nerve to call her a bitch? Have you looked in the mirror?" I glared at her, my wife. Why didn't she get it?

She gasped, but it was stifled by a choked sob. She looked like she wanted to throw more insults, but her mask finally cracked and I saw what she was really feeling, pain.

"How did this happen to us? We didn't do anything wrong! Especially not Edward! Why does he deserve this? Yes, he deserves happiness, but with a vampire-hunting girlfriend?" She broke down into sobs, and I kneeled on the ground next to her, just holding her close. The rest of the family watched, Edward with a small look of shock on his face.

Rosalie just kept chanting "why" over and over, and I couldn't help but ask the same question, but who was listening?

**BPOV**

Staking out was getting boring.

We were sitting in the closest town to the barn where Jasper and I took out our vampires. Sam and Dean were almost here, and I was bored as hell. So what do I do when I get bored? I sat up from the bed I was laying down on and asked, "Hey Jasper, do you have a laptop?"

He gave me a weird look. "No, I don't. Why? What do you need it for?" I grinned at him. Then, a thought struck me. What if the reason they were so afraid of us was because they thought we only hunted vampires?

"You know how we're demon hunters right? Not just vampire hunters?" I asked, wondering how much he knew about us.

"No, I didn't. I only thought there were vampire hunters." He replied totally mystified.

My eyes widened as I figured it out. The Cullen's were afraid of us because they thought we were vampire hunters. I shook my head violently.

"No! We specialize in ghosts and ghoulies. And other creatures like that. We sometimes fight vampires, but we're not the best at hunting them. Believe me there are better vampire hunters." I shuddered thinking of Gordon.

"That's impossible! Those things don't exist!" he argued, and I laughed at his point.

"But aren't you a mythical creature? And what about the Quileutes? There are a lot of horrible things out there, things that kill. That's what I needed the laptop for. I was going to look for a hunt, but since you don't have one, c'mon." I said, still slightly chuckling at Jasper's awed face.

We got into the stolen car and drove to the nearest electronics store, which was half an hour away. Why did the vampires always hide out in the nowhere towns? I thought to myself bitterly. Couldn't they hide in the cities? Well, some do, but not the ones we're looking for.

Once we got into the store I walked over to the laptops, and saw it, the perfect laptop.

It was sleek, black, new, and the best part? The top part of it had little white ghosts.

I laughed as I went up to the desk and asked for it.

The salesclerk went into the back and came out with the laptop I wanted.

"That will be 2,000 dollars." He looked up at me, with a bored expression that screamed, "Get me the hell out of here!" I smiled and pulled out a fake credit card.

He swiped the card, handed me the laptop and the card, and said, "Have a nice evening, Miss Young." We walked out and got into the stolen car.

"Young. Like Angus Young?" Jasper pointed out. I smiled at him, and he just laughed.

We had been driving for about fifteen minutes when Jasper slammed on the brakes. I looked over at him, confused, but my unasked question was answered when a deer darted across the road. I noted Jasper watching it, and how his eyes turned pitch black in less than a second. More like instantly.

"Go Jasper." I stated, deadpan.

"Go where?" He replied thoroughly confused.

"Hunting. When was the last time you went? Before you joined us on our lunatic excursion? Two weeks ago? Go." I commanded. He shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "yes, mom" and took out off the door.

I laughed and started driving down the winding road.

As soon as I got to the motel where we were staying at I sat down at the table and started looking up a hunt.

* * *

><p>"YES!" I screamed out to the still-empty room. I had finally found a hunt a few towns over. Two young girls had disappeared from their homes, with the doors and windows locked, and no sign of forced entry. I tried to look into it a little farther, but we would have to go to the actual town to get some real answers.<p>

I smiled and sat back huffing out a huge sigh, relieved that I now had something else to do instead of just sit here in this dumpy motel and waste away.

I had just resolved to get up out of my chair and into bed when I heard the lock jiggle in the door.

Slowly, I got up, and pulled the gun out of the waistband of my jeans. Then, still moving as silently as I could, stood on the inside of the door, ready to knock whoever was trying to break in five months into unconsciousness. The door sprung open and the handle of my gun knocked creeper number one to the ground instantly and creeper number two had his face introduced to the barrel of my .45.

Then, I recognized creeper number two as my brother, Dean.

I looked down and noticed that creeper number one was also my brother, Sam. I looked up at Dean's half-shocked-half-grinning face.

He whistled, "I knew you were gonna jump out at us, but I didn't think you would knock Gigantor out with the handle of your gun. Smooth sis." He then commenced in full out laughing at Sam's unconscious body.

"You know, if I didn't recognize who you were I probably would have shot you, so I wouldn't be laughing. Now help me get Sam up onto a bed." That sobered him up quicker than a bucket of cold water.

We got Sam up on the bed, and Dean had just laid down on the couch, looking for all the world as if he was going to fall asleep, when I shoved Sam off the bed.

When that didn't work I got a bucket of ice water and dumped it onto him.

That worked.

"What! Who? Aha!" he sprung up in full on fight mode, but stopped when he saw me in a classic don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-punch-your-face-in stance and Dean on the couch laughing his ass off at Sam.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, you two tried to break into my room so I knocked you out straight into yesterday, and almost shot Dean, before I noticed it was you two." I said, slightly angry.

"Oh yeah. Dean you had to make me open the door! Jerk." Sam said, directed at Dean now.

"Bitch, you agreed to do it." He replied haughtily.

"Get over yourselves jackasses, I got something for us." I told them, laughing at our little game.

"Whatcha got?" Sam said, curiosity roaring. Dean on the other hand was looking wary.

"Dean? What's up?" I said, worried for a second.

"Where's Jasper? Please tell me you didn't leave him somewhere in Arizona." He replied.

I laughed and replied, "He went hunting, hasn't gone for two weeks." Sam and Dean jumped up shocked.

"And you _let_ him?" Dean shouted.

"What about all those innocent people?" Sam asked, just as repulsed.

"I looked at them, confused, until I grasped what they were freaking out about. So I sat down and started laughing. Hard. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice Sam and Dean drawing a devil's trap around me until they were done.

"Who are you?" Sam hissed. "Where's my sister?"

"Guys, it's me, Bella. I never left. See? I'll prove it!" I said, as I got up and walked out of the trap.

"Jasper doesn't eat humans. He hunts animals. It's why his eyes are gold." I just shook my head at them. Then I went over to my new laptop and opened up the hunt I had found.

"Found a hunt. Not to far away from here. Figured it would be better than sitting around back here." I smiled as I saw their eyes light up at the thought.

"But what about watching for the Volturi? We can't do a hunt and stake out the barn." Dean reasonably pointed out.

"But we can't have Jasper on a ghost hunt can we? As much as I love him, he doesn't know how to do it." Sam grinned and Dean's matched his. It was kinda creepy.

"Ok, so spill, what's goin' on?" Dean caved first. I laughed and started to explain to them.

* * *

><p>Jasper came through the door right as I finished.<p>

"Sam! Dean! You're back! What are you guys talking about?" Jasper said, as he walked toward the bathroom to change out of his bloodied clothes. Sam and Dean cringed when they saw them, so I hit them over the heads and whispered, "We have come home bloodier and with _human_ blood."

"A hunt a few towns over." I raised my voice, so Jasper would know I was talking to him, and not my idiotic brothers. I heard him stiffen in the bathroom so I added, "It's a ghost, don't worry Jasper."

He sighed and replied, "Do you want me to keep watch? I really don't want to go kill things I can't even touch…"

I laughed. "Sure! Call us if even the smallest thing happens though." I said, warning soaking through my tone.

"Of course!" Jasper replied, as if it would be ridiculous if he didn't.

I got up and hugged Jasper when he got out of the bathroom, smiled at him, and then screamed, "SAM! Where the hell did you put my favorite shotgun?" Jasper, Sam and Dean all laughed.

"I'm serious Sam. Where did you put it when I was gone?" I said, now glaring. He shifted under my gaze and glanced at Dean.

"No way man, you set yourself up for this one."

Sam shifted in his seat again and then muttered, "I… Um… I sorta…" my glare picked up a little bit.

"You sorta what Sam?" I demanded.

"Well, I was hunting a ghost with Dean when…" The rest came out when I took a step closer. "."

I froze.

"You. Broke. My. Gun?" I said, deadpan.

"Yes?" At his fearful reply I took a deep breath and let it go.

"Then I get yours, let's go." The boys all blew out a breath that I knew they were holding.

"Don't think this has been forgotten Sam!" I called back once I had grabbed my bag and jumped into the Impala.

Dean and Sam slowly followed, Sam warily sitting in the front seat in front of me. I grinned, I could have fun with this.

And I did.

The whole way there, Sam was waiting for me to do something to him. I wasn't even planning on it, just planning on seeing him squirm.

When we got there, and in another dumpy motel, called the Shady Grove, I laughed as Sam jumped out of the car and darted in to get us checked in.

Dean, hearing my laugh, waltzed over towards me.

"You weren't planning on doing a thing to him, were you?"

"Nope!" at my confirmation of his beliefs we ended up on the ground laughing our asses off.

Sam came out just as we had caught our breaths. His fearful face just set us off again. He just rolled his eyes at us and got his bag from the trunk.

Dean and I joined him a few minutes later. As soon as I got into the room, I shoved Sam off one of the beds and yelled, "I declare this one mine!"

Sam just groaned from his spot on the floor, and Dean laughed.

I got off the bed and started digging through my duffle. It was at the bottom, but I found it. Holding it, I turned towards Dean.

Dean smirked, holding his, and we tag teamed Sammy.

"Sammy. Bells and I are going to go question the locals." Dean held up his cheap suit as I held up my pencil skirt and professional looking jacket.

"You guys suck." We both just laughed at him.

"C'mon Dean. Sam, look up the families with missing daughters. See what you can find out about them." I ordered.

"Of course Bella! What else would I do here, abandoned in this old, horrible hotel?"

Dean and I left guffawing again.

* * *

><p>The door slammed behind me as I launched myself onto the crappy hotel bed.<p>

"Nothing. Not even a recently deceased relative! These families are so apple pie it's ridiculous!" I voice my thoughts to a very abused pillow. But it came out as mush.

"Fucking nothing! Not even a fucking recently deceased relative! These families are so fucking apple fucking pie it's fucking ridiculous!" Dean "translated".

"I said all that already Dean! Just without the swearing. Jackass." I said.

"Bitch, knock it off, I was just trying to help." Dean retorted.

"Jerks, I think I found something." Dean and I were suddenly right next to Sam.

"What did you find Sammy?" We said. In synch. Oh yeah, we're just that good.

"There is just more than one family. Three other families have had their daughters kidnapped in the last three months. But the best part? Those families are also apple pie. Not a thing on their criminal records." I groaned. Sam and Dean groaned with me.

"Sam, we've been here for like a day, but this case is giving me a headache, come get a drink with me and help me think this out."

Sam looked ready to protest, but I cut in, "Go, Sam. When was the last time you two had a beer together?"

"Yeah, Sam! Listen to the brilliant child we call our little sister!" I laughed as Sam and Dean got up and left. Just before they disappeared altogether though, Sam called back, "Be careful, Bella!"

"Will do, Sam!" I called back, but my eyes had already returned to my laptop, so no one noticed the little break in the salt line covering the door.

**DPOV**

Sam and I had climbed into the Impala and took off to the nearest bar.

"I hope she'll be ok. I don't know what I would do if something happened, before…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know, Sammy, but that's the real reason why we're going to this bar. We need to plan. How are we going to get rid of a nest this large and spread out?" I replied, finally letting the stress I felt seep into my voice.

"I don't know Dean! We have Edward out there tracking them down, but he's probably not a tracker. Then there is the fact of Jasper, he'll help us, but that's only two vampires and three hunters to their forty two? Who knows how many we will get and how many we will miss?" Sam's stress was getting to him too.

"C'mon, Sam. You need to get some alcohol into your system. You're too stressed for your own good." I retorted, hoping to distract him from his current thoughts.

He snorts at my suggestion. "Is alcohol always your solution, Dean?"

I laughed at him flat out, "Of course not! Girls _and_ alcohol, Sammy boy, girls _and _alcohol."

He shook his head, "One of these days one of the girls you sleep with will be an assassin and will take you out when you're drunk and going at it." He laughed, and I shrugged.

"At least I won't remember it, and will be in sexual bliss," was my casual retort.

We had just sat down at the bar when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dean! I figured it out! The reason these girl's were taken!" Bella's excited voice came on through the small speakers in my phone.

"Why?" I asked, my attention totally focused.

"Well, it's basically _because_ of their apple pie lives!" She said, her voice saying I should understand immediately.

"Um, Bella, I don't get it. We know they have apple pie lives; why should that mean they get kidnapped? They should have been safe!" I answered my voice full of confusion.

"Well, you see… No. Why are you here? Go away! How did you get in here? The salt… NO! Dean! Sam! DEAN, HELP ME! GET THE GIRL! GET–" My baby sister's voice cut out, and my brotherly instincts that told me to protect Sam and Bella screamed at me to get going.

I grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him to the Impala, my phone forgotten on the bar table in the rundown bar.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?" Sam's desperate voice rang out from where I was dragging him.

"That was Bella." I said, urgency roaring as I practically threw Sam into the car and take off towards our hotel.

"And? She figured it out! That must be it! But it's not. Dean what happened?" Sam's voice went from questioning to excited to extremely worried in seconds as he talked.

"She did figure it out, but, before she could explain it to me she started shouting at someone and shouted for my help. Then the line cut." I was so worried I could barely get the words out.

"No. Bella no!" Sam shouted to himself.

"Sam! Stop. Bella. Is. Fine." I said, but it was more for my benefit than his.

Sam just kept muttering things to himself.

I pulled into the motel lot seconds later. We raced up to our motel room and noted the closed door. We slowly opened the door, and gasped.

The room was an absolute disaster, almost as if someone had swept through with a wild gust of wind from one of those giant fans you see in movie sets.

Then I notice something that almost kills me. There's a break in the salt line at the door. Something supernatural got my sister! And it was the same supernatural thing taking all these other girls!

While, I was standing there in shock, Sam slowly walked over to Bella's laptop. It was the only thing that was still functional.

He opened up the screen and swore.

"What, Sam? What took our baby sister? What am I going to throw straight into Hell?" I demanded, fury running through my whole body at this point.

"Alisa Phrane. That's her name. The ghost's. She was found in her home, beaten to death, or in better words, her father abused her until she died. The little girls who were kidnapped had apple pie lives, were happy, their dad's weren't beating them to death. The kicker though is they were Alisa's best friends." Sam's empathetic side kicked in and he started to feel sorry for the girl, I could see, until he looked up and noticed the room, and remembered this bitch stole our sister.

"Why did she take Bella then?" I asked.

"Well, all the other families in this town have criminal records, or are divorced, meaning their family isn't happy, but ours… We love her, she loves us, and I guess the little girl would be jealous of us as well…"

"That's why! Hurry up, Sam, Find everything there is to know about this little girl."

**BPOV**

I woke up in a cellar of some sorts.

When my eyes opened, I saw all of the little girls who had been kidnapped. Out of three only two looked alive.

I crawled over to them and my suspicions were right.

The little girls cried out when they saw me. "No, it's okay, I'm here to help you get out of here."

The smallest of the two left alive called out to me, "NO! Don't try to open the door, Alisa will get mad. She already killed Tawny, because… because…" The poor girl couldn't even get her words out, but I knew what happened.

Tawny was scared and tried to get out, but a raging five-year-old didn't want her to leave, so she got a little too violent.

Then I heard the most chilling call I've ever heard a ghost make.

"Aliiiiiisssssaaaaaa. Alisa? Where are you? Mommy wants to have some fun!"

It chilled me to the bone, but mostly because I was wrong. Alisa was probably safe in heaven. Her mother on the other hand… I remember seeing her in the crime scene as I searched up her daughter. The mother's name was Alisa too, so I could see my mistake. Alisa Jr.'s father was sent to jail for something her mother did!

"Alisa!" The mother floated into the room, her yellow hair looking greasy, and white nightgown ripped and dotted with spots of blood, her daughter's blood most likely.

Her soulless eyes landed on me.

"You're not Alisa. Who are you?" She stared at me with her head cocked before she grinned at me.

"Oh, I know. Isabella Mary Winchester. Such a pretty name… My daughter had my name too… You know, Isabella, your mother died in vain. She saved you from Azazel yes, but she did it on accident. She calls out to me now, telling me to make you suffer like she did."

"No." I called out, even as the ghost called out one of my greatest fears. "She loved me and my brothers!"

"Oh, _and_ your brothers? No honey, you're sorely mistaken. She hated you, taught your brothers to hate you too. And your father? He died for Dean. If you were the one dying he couldn't have cared less!"

"NO! That's a lie!" I cried out, tears running down my face, but I had to keep her focused on me, not the little girls.

"Honey, I'm just trying to be like the mother you never had! You should love me, not them!" I know see why she beat her daughter to death, her daughter didn't like her mom.

"Never!" I then picked up the iron rod laying next to me and swung it at her. She disappeared right away.

The little girls whimpered. The bigger one then spoke, "She will get angry at you for that you know. Alisa's not very nice. She tried to tell us that our mommy's don't love us. That she does. But then she hurts us!" the girl was crying now.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll get you back to your mommy's and daddy's okay?" They just sniffled and nodded, but as the younger one was about to speak I was hit across my back, my only protection flying into the cellar door, and sticking there.

"How dare you hit your mother like that?" Alisa Sr. screeched.

"You're not my mother! You couldn't care less!" the ghost's gaze almost softened, but I saw the hard glint in the back of her eyes, she was glad to put me in pain.

"I care a lot more than your brothers! They're glad you're leaving! They were ready for you to go the moment you were born! They lived without you when you went missing, why can't they live with you when you're dead for good?" The ghost was tearing my heart to bits. Then the ghost hit me with the glass jar that was sitting on a rack in the corner.

"Once you join me we can be so happy together!" The ghost crowed sadistically.

"Never!" I choked out through the pain that was searing through my leg.

"But, it would be better than thinking about your ex-boyfriend and your would-be-family honey! He ran off the moment he had a chance to!" She threw another glass jar at me. At least not the little girls.

Then, almost as if I had willed it the younger one raced over to me, as if to protect me.

"Oh! Little Kari has come to play too! Isabella you can have a little sister!" a jar came soaring at Kari, and I jumped in front of it. I bent down and whispered in Kari's ear, "Get back with your friend, I'll keep you safe."

"No! Please, don't die like Tawny!" I pushed her, and her friend grabbed her and held her tight.

"Bitch, I would never see you as my mother." The ghost whipped toward me, a huge wooden stick whipping with her. It trapped my leg and I screamed out.

"Yes, scream, it means you love me!" the ghost bitch laughed, and then crowed louder in delight when she saw what fell out of my waistband.

"You brought a toy! Oh boy, honey, now we can be together forever!" My .45 shot up into the air, and it was aimed at me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "SAM! DEAN! PLEASE HELP ME!" Then a huge bang, and my world faded into darkness.

**Damn. How's that for a cliffhanger? I figured you would want to know how their mother ended up dying if it wasn't over Sam's crib. You know if I get up to thirty reviews I might update faster… Anyway! Tell me what you think! Do you like it? Do you not like it? Are you pissed at me for not updating? I am, and I hope for more updates soon guys!**

**Love y'all anyway!**

**~longandblonde**


	5. Hunt Gone Wrong

**A/N Super sorry for the lateness guys! I lost the document and had to start all over, and I have a different laptop so the writing is slower… Anyway, hope you guys like it! Song: Titanium by David Guetta and Sia**

**DPOV**

There was nothing on Alisa Phane.

The little girl had no hiding spots where she liked to go, nothing, other than the fact she was cremated. Nothing was left of her, so why was she here?

Bella had been gone for hours now, but Sam and I haven't stopped.

"Sam, start over, from the beginning, the crime scene." Sam easily complied, just as frustrated as I was with this case. Our baby sister could be dead and we would never know.

Sam had flicked back to the crime scene, and I noticed an extra fact this time, since it wasn't zoomed in on the little girl.

Her mother was dead along with her.

They had pushed the mother's death off as something, but I looked a little closer. Her dress was in tatters, as if someone pulled on it, and there were blood spots, and they obviously weren't hers. The bruises on her arms and knuckles looked like she was pounding on something. Or someone.

"Sam. The mom. The mom killed Alisa. But, she committed suicide then?" I said as I looked closer, I couldn't see how she died.

"The police reports say death because of alcohol abuse," Sam added. "So, accidental suicide."

"Well, Sam. We found our ghost, now where could they hide?" I asked, furious at the thought of an abusive ghost kidnapping my sister.

"I don't know. But they were found dead at their house, and the father was put in jail for murder. We should go check the house." I nodded, glad to be able to go do something.

We got up and left then, shotguns full of rock salt, and iron rods in hand.

* * *

><p>I drove the Impala up the long driveway carefully.<p>

The Phane house was out in the forest, farther than the rest of the houses. For good reason, I thought, thinking about how much that little girl had screamed as she was beaten to death. I could not wait to gank this ghost.

We snuck into the house, or more like walked right in. No one had bothered to lock the door after they had finished the investigation. When we walked in we saw all the blood stains on the carpet. We quickly cut the carpet pieces with blood stains on them, salted them, and burned them. The ghost still didn't show up.

I hurried my pace. If she didn't show up to save her sorry ghost ass, then she was preoccupied. Most likely with my sister and the other three girls she kidnapped.

We went upstairs, and downstairs, through the ground level and throughout all of the grounds. Our baby sister was nowhere to be found.

We were standing just near the kitchen, about to give up on the house when I heard, "DEAN!" Shortly followed by, "SAM!" coming from cellar doors in the ground.

The cellar! I thought, as I got my shotgun ready, and blasted the lock right off the door.

"HELP ME!" My sister's cries broke mine and Sam's hearts as we busted through into the cellar.

My heart shattered when I saw the gun trained on my sister, and when the bullet coming out of it connected with her shoulder. She dropped to the ground from where she was supporting her torso. Her leg was trapped under a huge wooden beam.

The ghost grinned as she looked up from my sister's rapidly bleeding body.

"You know, she thought you hated her. And that her mom hated her. And her father. That's why she'll join me. We'll be the best mother daughter combo dontcha think?" The evil bitch said.

Then the roar of fury that came from Sam scared me more than anything I've ever heard. The iron rod swiped through the ghost bitch's body like a hot knife through butter.

I dropped down to Bella's seemingly lifeless body, Sam following me all the way.

"C'mon Bella, stay with us. We need you, don't go now!" Sam begged, while carefully moving the beam off her leg.

She coughed weakly and replied, "You made it seven months, why not the rest of your life?"

"Bella. We have always needed you! We barely made it through those seven months, and that was with the hope that you were alive! Bella, if you were dead…" I choked on my words as I tried to force them out.

"But, mom, she" *cough* "accidently saved me," *gasping breath* "hated me…" she hardly wheezed out.

"What? No! Mom loved you, just as much as she loved us. Bella, you can't give up, c'mon, we're getting you to a hospital." Sam said, just as he got the beam off her leg.

I scooped her up, careful not to disturb the glass in her leg and lower back, and raced to my car.

I carefully set her in the backseat and looked for Sam, so he could drive. I sat next to her, and kept pressure on her gun shot wound, waiting for Sam to show up, and he did less then a minute later, with two little girls.

I tossed him the keys as soon as the other two girls were in the car as well. "Sam! Drive!" I yelled.

Sam took off like a bat outta hell. I could feel Bella drifting away in my arms, and the little girls whimpering beside her, trying to help, but also trying not to sob.

"Faster, Sam, faster! She's going! Please, Bella! Don't leave us. You can't! We need you! Please!" I said, originally talking to Sam, but switching to Bella when I felt her head drop. She lifted it back up, and groaned.

"Dean… Sam…" was all she said.

Sam whipped into a parking spot and we raced into the hospital, me screaming, "HELP! Please! Somebody! My sister was shot!"

Emergency personnel surrounded us immediately, their voices loud as they tried to communicate with each other. A stretcher was brought in, and my sister was hauled off, the personnel following.

I collapsed into the nearest chair, Sam right next to me, and the little girls I didn't know followed us next to him.

Sam called over the police that had come a few minutes after we arrived and told him the situation, told him what happened to our sister, and who the little girls belonged to. He also told the police officer about the third, dead, girl still at the house. I felt guilt creep up on me. I hadn't even noticed them!

Sam sat down next to me again, sighing deeply.

"How did we let this happen, Dean? How did _I_ let this happen! She saved my life, why can't I save hers?" He moaned into his hands.

"Sam. Stop. We will save her life. I swear it." I looked him in the eyes as I said this, just to make sure he understood what I was saying. "Besides, bitch, we need someone to keep us in order." I grinned at him, finally feeling a little relief that Bella was in ok hands.

"Jerk, you're just glad she washes your socks." Sam grinned right back at me, but his eyes were still slightly pinched.

"She'll be okay, Sam." I told him. "She has to be." I added, though for me or him, I'll never know.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Noises.

That was all I could put together in my mess of a mind.

Then came the pain. The searing pain in my shoulder, leg, and lower back. I didn't understand, why am I in pain? What did I do now?

And then I remembered the hunt. Remembered being kidnapped by a ghost and what said ghost did to me.

I tried to open my eyes, but the darkness was too strong, and the fact that no one was probably there to see me wake up even stronger. The blackness that was slowly creeping up pulled me under.

* * *

><p>I woke up again to the noises again, frantic this time. I could just barely make out words.<p>

"Her heart rate is dropping! Quick! Get the doctor!"

"O2 levels dropping, labored breathing."

They all sounded similar, but there were two voices I barely heard just murmuring, "Please, Bella. You have to make it! Please."

Sam. Dean! They were here, and they cared!

I started fighting now; I had to fight for them. And Jasper. And the Cullens! No, I would _not_ give up on them!

I fought unconsciousness as it tried to claim me, and I won.

My eyes flew open and I tried to gasp through the tube in my mouth. It was hard to breathe through it, and it was choking me. I reached up, ready to grab it, but a hand held mine down.

I looked up and saw Sam.

"Bella. You can't take that tube out. When you were shot the bullet hit your collarbone and it shattered, some fragments piercing your lung. The ventilator is helping you breathe." Immediately, I stopped and let the tube to its job.

Dean came up next, and said, "I'm sorry Bella… If I hadn't picked you up they wouldn't have gotten into your lung…" I hit him, and he stopped.

Looking up at my eldest brother I shook my head, as if to say, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Bella! I should never have picked you up…" I glared at him, and Sam, unable to communicate. Sam caught on quick and got me a pen and paper.

I wrote down what I was thinking. _If you hadn't picked me up I would have bled out. It managed to hit an artery before my collarbone._

"I guess…" he replied.

_I know. I don't remember any of what happened after I was shot, I would have died if you didn't bring me here._ I wrote again, comforting him.

"But, Bella. You almost died _here_." Sam pointed out. I looked at him confused.

_You were here?_

"Of course we were!" they exclaimed together.

I dropped my head, and wrote, _But I thought you hated me? I thought you wouldn't care if I just dropped through the void. It seemed like a comforting idea then._

Dean and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Did that mean you gave up Isabella?" Dean asked, voice cold.

_You hate me! I couldn't bear the thought of that! I still can't. So please cut to the point of what you want from me. I know you want to leave._ By the time I was done, I was crying. I looked away from them and out of the window.

"Bella," Sam's soft voice called out. "We could never hate you. From the moment you were born we loved you. Mom saved you from the yellow-eyed demon who was trying to feed you his blood like he did to me because she loved you! If you were dying instead of Dean, Dad would have sold his soul for you too. You are the most important part of this family! Don't you dare think otherwise!" I just sat there shaking my head.

_You made it seven months without me, what's a couple of years?_ This was the huge question I really wanted to ask.

"Bella Winchester. We never survived without you. We were a mess; all we did was hunt down evil sons of bitches. Nothing else. Bobby had to physically push food down our throats when we wouldn't eat or drink anything." I looked up at them, shocked.

_You didn't eat or drink anything?_

"We didn't even _sleep_, Bella. And that was with the small hope you were alive." The dams in my eyes shattered then, tears cascading down my face, grabbing Sam and Dean into a monster hug. I leant back then, and started writing again.

_You should hate me though. I should have been the dead one in Yellow-eyes' game! I should have helped Sam get rid of Jake! Mom should still be alive, would be, if I hadn't been born! You two shouldn't be worrying about an eighteen year old girl who is gonna go to hell!_

Dean's huge hands settled on my shoulders then.

"No, we shouldn't. Everything happens for a reason, and your birth was one of those things. Mom was meant to save you, and you were meant to save Sam, and Sam and I were meant to save you!" I looked up, my eyes glistening, and tried to smile through the tube in my mouth.

They both laughed at the facial expression that was the result.

_So, you don't hate me?_ I wrote next, wanting, no _needing_ to know the answer to the question.

"No, we never could, and we never will. Bella, you're our sister, we can't hate you." The kind-of-smile-through-a-tube came back. Then the strangest thing happened.

A feminine voice reverberated through my head.

_Isabella, you've been through much today, and I would like to help you. Not only with what occurred today, but with your deal with the demon, Lilith. I know that you were told that you needed to destroy the Volturi in order to keep your soul, but you cannot. They are the reason the world is not in chaos. You will understand more on that subject later, but in order for me to help you, I need you to say "yes" to me. Say "yes" so that I may heal and use your body to help you._

I looked up shocked. The voice had slowly faded out, and I saw that Sam and Dean were staring at me funny.

_What?_ I wrote, the voice's words echoing through my head. She could help me. I knew it. But what is she, is the bigger question.

"You were staring off into space for awhile. You okay?" Sam replied. I looked at him, and as I wrote yes, I knew it was in answer to him, and the voice in my head.

The next thing I know a pain too fierce to be natural, covers my shoulder, and I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Her attempted smile through the tube came after Sam said what he said. I laughed at her again, and said, "Damn Bella, that smile is too creepy, cut it out." But it was like she couldn't hear me, like she was focused on something else.

"Bella?" I call, but receive no answer.

So, Sam and I are standing there, not knowing what to do, when Bella jerks out of it. She looks up, and sees us staring at her, and writes, _What?_

"You were staring off into space for awhile. You okay?" Sam asked. She still looked distracted, but picked up her pencil, and wrote _Yes,_ but her eyes held a knowing glance in them. Then she winced, and started squirming, pain obvious in her face.

"Bella? Bella!" I called, as I saw her hand reach up for the ventilator tube, but this time Sam and I were too slow to stop her, and she tugged it out.

Coughing, she sat up and Sam and I were freaked out, how was she breathing? She was still squirming and the pain was all over her face, but then she stood up, and pulled all the other needles inserted into her.

"Bella. Bella stop." Sam commanded, but she kept on going. She walked over to the window and opened it. She stepped onto the ledge, and I was the only one to notice the lack of fire escape.

"Bella, NO!" I called and reached out to catch her, but she had already jumped.

I could only watch in defeat as my baby sister plummeted to her death. I closed my eyes just as she was about to hit the bottom, but Sam didn't. I heard him gasp, and I knew he would never get over seeing the death of his sister.

"Dean! Dean, look she's alive!" My eyes shot open, and I looked, and it was true! Bella was alive!

She did a little bow and took off. That of course spurred us into motion, where was she going?

We managed to escape from the hospital, but we didn't know where to go, so we went to the motel first.

On the drive there, I was fuming. "How could she do that, Sam? Why would she do that? Has she lost it?"

Sam was shaking his head, just as confused as I was. "I think the better question is, where did she go?"

"I don't know! She could get hurt! Did she miss the part where we told her we couldn't live without her?" I was furious. Why did she run away from us?

We pulled into the motel, and walked into our room, only to find Bella slouched over in a chair near the table.

"Bella!" Sam and I chorused. She groaned.

"Where am I? And why are you shouting?" Her questions stopped us cold.

"So, I'm guessing you don't remember flipping out of a three story window of the hospital, sticking the landing, and running faster than a car to the motel?" I asked bluntly, granting me a punch from Sam in the shoulder.

"I _what?_" She gasped.

"You… jumped out of the window of the hospital, don't you remember?" Sam asked.

"Um… You think I would, but I don't. The last thing I remember is answering your question, and a… burning pain in my shoulder. Then I blacked out. Speaking of my shoulder," she then lifted up her shirt and gasped.

"What? Bella, what's wrong?" I demanded. She looked up at me and then lifted off her shirt, showing us the black, feather-like marks all over her shoulder, and upper arm.

"What is that?" Sam asked for me, as I was unable to speak.

"I don't know. Dean, Sam, what happened?" She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"We don't know Bella! I don't know what happened, but we'll tell Jasper what happened, tell him that we'll be gone for longer than expected, and then go ask Bobby about it." I replied, trying to calm her down.

Almost the opposite happened.

"NO!" She then looked taken aback as she realized she had screamed it. "I mean, we should go get Jasper first, he should come with. We still have four and a half months right?" She said with a sheepish grin. Sam and I glanced at each other, something was up with her.

"Ok, we'll go get Jasper, and then go ask Bobby." She nodded, but then stiffened up again, like she had at the hospital. She came out of it faster this time though and she whispered, "Auriolus."

"What?" Sam asked.

Then, a little louder, she repeated, "Auriolus. I don't know, it just kinda… popped into my head." Sam shot her a wary glance.

"No headache right?" He walked over to her and lifted her head, checking her nose, and ears for blood. He still didn't believe that she was fine.

"Sam, knock it off, I haven't ingested any demon blood, I'm fine." She shook him off and stood up. We were both ready to catch her as she wobbled but she waved us of saying, "I'm fine. C'mon, let's go. I have a bad feeling about Jasper." And, stubborn asses that we were, we were on the road in minutes.

* * *

><p>"Faster, Dean! The bad feeling has intensified. Don't give me that look, haven't you always said to follow you hunter's instinct?" She said at the look I shot her at the mention of her "bad feeling".<p>

We were there in about a few minutes after that, we had made the hour and a half trek in thirty minutes.

"Wait!" Bella called just as we were about to get out of the car. She then handed us both a machete with dead man's blood.

I was just about to ask when she pointed at the Cullen's car, which happened to be two spaces over. Sam and I nodded, and we carefully snuck up to the door of our room.

Bella placed her ear up on the door, her face slipping into a scowl immediately.

I carefully shoved her aside, and kicked the door in, aiming my machete at the nearest vamp.

"Well, nice to see you guys again." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Dean. Sam." Carlisle said.

"What about me Carlisle?" I called out. Edward's head snapped up at the sound of my voice.

"Hello, Bella. It is nice to see you again." Carlisle said, this time with sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you are still content in trying to destroy my life, and send me to Hell. Why is that, by the way?" I asked.

"Bella! We would never send you to hell! Why would you think that?" Alice called out from behind Carlisle.

"Because you're trying now! Didn't Sam and Dean tell you about my deal?" I replied. Alice laughed.

"A deal with demons? I thought they were mental. Bella, please come with us. We can keep you safe." As she was finishing up her sentence, my eyes started to flood.

"Alice. You can't save me. I know you think you can, but you can't. demons are real, as are ghosts and all the other horrible things you can think of. I've killed so many of them. Like I've killed a zombie. Hell, earlier this morning my collarbone was shattered, and a piece had punctured my lung." They all gasped at the impossibility of what I was suggesting.

"Now look. My shoulder is covered in feather-looking marks!" She pulled down her shirt collar and showed everyone the marks.

"Bella. This is crazy! Please stop!" I laughed at her, but another voice kicked in, one that was not here awhile ago.

"Yes, Bella. Please stop, it's crazy." I whipped around, and sure enough, a friend of ours was there.

"Why are you here, bitch?" Sam asked.

"Because, you happened to be in the same town I was and I figured, why not cause the Winchesters more trouble? I mean their baby sister is already going to hell."

Alice's eyes widened as she took in the demon standing in the doorway, or more importantly, her black eyes.

Jasper's reaction was almost exactly the opposite. His eyes narrowed, and he pounced on her, fury rippling throughout the room. His teeth sunk into the demon's wrist and she screamed. The Cullens quickly pulled him off, and everyone focused on him, to see why he did that, when I was the only one watching the demon.

The bite on her wrist sealed up, and the demon inside the woman's body flickered a strange purple color. She was writhing on the ground, and I watched as the venom trapped the demon inside the body and destroyed it.

_They are the reason the world is not in chaos…_

The voice pounded through my head. This is the reason Lilith wants the Volturi dead, they are the reasons vampires are still alive, and the reasons demons are kept in check. The Volturi must hunt down demons as well. Their venom kills demons!

Then reality hit me in the face.

I can't get rid of the Volturi, even to save my life. My life is not worth the rest of the world's. Gravity pulled me down to my knees as my legs could no longer support me. I looked up at Sam and Dean who had come running.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Dean asked. I looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, begging for help in this dark hole I couldn't seem to escape.

"I can't do it…" I whispered, as the hole swallowed me up.

**Wow, this story is kinda getting darker… Not what I intended. It will get brighter, eventually. Anyway, review if you're still there. Like or don't like? What's your favorite color? Favorite animal? Tell me!**

**Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	6. New Hunt

**A/N Hey guys! So, I got a review telling me that there was a plot hole in my story. This chapter should clear things up. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight, no matter how much I want to… Chapter song: Dust in the Wind by Kansas. Major spoilers, just because I can! ;)**

**BPOV**

"Can't what Bella? Please say something! Are you okay? What happened?" Sam was frantic, but not as frantic as Dean who was freaking out next to me.

"Bella, c'mon!" Dean begged. I shook my head and stood up, now was not the time to be weak. I could be weak later, when my brothers weren't looking. I walked over to the Cullens who were fussing over Jasper like Sam and Dean had been doing to me.

"Stop." I said quietly. Then louder, "Stop!"

After getting no response from any of them, including Sam and Dean who were still trying to get me to spill, I said, "Stop talking before I chop someone's hand off." When I got no reply, again, I raised my machete and began to swing toward Edward's hand.

"Bella, stop!" Jasper's hand shot out to grab mine. The Cullen's were in absolute shock seeing the machete in my hands.

"I wasn't actually going to chop his _whole_ hand off, just a couple of fingers." I said, smirking. "But now I have your whole attention, I want to say that Jasper killed no one. He destroyed a demon, and if he hadn't Sam, Dean, and I would've."

"Psychic chick, Alice right? Anyway, you don't believe in demons, but you saw her eyes, her awful, black eyes right?" Alice nodded slowly. "Then how do you explain that?" Dean questioned, immediately taking my side.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Exactly. And that's what we hunt, those things you can't explain; the spirits that stay, the things of the night, werewolves, shape shifters, and all sorts of awful things." Sam said.

"Any questions?" I clarified.

"How did it all start? How did you guys become… Hunters?" I looked over at Sam and Dean, but their eyes were too full of pain to explain what happened that fateful night so long ago.

"It started when Sam was six months old. A demon snuck into his room in the middle of the night. He was feeding Sammy his blood when my mom came to check on him. At first she thought he was our dad, but when she saw my dad sleeping in the recliner downstairs, she knew immediately what had happened. By the time she got back to Sam's room, the demon was gone. When she had me, Sam was four years old, Dean eight. She knew better this time. The day I turned six months, my mother was waiting for the demon in my nursery. She stopped him, but he sliced her stomach open, pinned her to the ceiling… and… and… b-b-b-burned her alive." I was sobbing, but I had to continue the story. I took a deep breath and shook off the tears. "Dad became obsessed, trying to find her killer, and killing all the other sons of bitches he could find. And he took us along for the ride." I looked up at the Cullens. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths were dropped. I knew from their expressions that they finally believed me.

"Any more questions? We'll answer any you have." Dean said, coming up and, in a rare show of affection, put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, and smiled when Sam came up on my other shoulder.

"How do you find things to hunt?" Rosalie asked first, her eyes showing pity deep, deep, down in them.

"Newspapers mostly; deaths that are unexplainable, disappearances, we even stumbled across one accidently." Sam replied.

"Where do you guys stay when you're… hunting?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Usually cheap motels like this one. No place for us is ever permanent. Except for the Impala of course, I missed her so much in Forks."

"So you've never had a home?" Esme asked, shocked.

"No. Not that I can remember at least. Dean is probably the only one who remembers our home back in Lawrence, Kansas."

"You're from Kansas? We have a farm girl!" Of course Emmett would make a joke.

"Emmett. How can I be a farm girl if I left Kansas when I was six months old?" I quipped.

"Um, you were born on the farm?" I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous retort.

Everyone laughed, and the air lightened for a second, but it quickly faded to somber again.

"How do you pay for everything if you don't have jobs?" Carlisle, always the practical one.

I looked at Dean. "You answer this one, Dean!"

"Me? You offered the Q and A!" I saw Sam snickering in the background.

"Yeah, but Sam hasn't said much!" Sam's eyes grew exponentially.

"No way are you pulling me in on this one Bella. They're your family!" I pouted, and then muttered the answer too low for even vamps to pick up.

"What was that?" Dean!

"Hustling pool, poker and darts, random jobs and…"

"What was that last one Bella?" They were ganging up on me!

"Credit card scams."

"What?" The Cullens chorused.

"Credit card scams. I think I have at least fifteen in my wallet…" I muttered.

"But isn't that illegal? Won't you get caught?" Alice freaked.

"A lot of things we do are illegal, sweetheart. As for getting caught? I prefer using the word if. But let me tell you, _if_ we get caught we'd be royally fucked. We've been FBI's most wanted for… a year now? Has it been a year, Bella?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean. You were the one tried for mass murder!" Dean gasped.

"That wasn't even me! It was that shape-shifter! And I can't help being so gorgeous that it would want to take my face! Besides, you got in huge trouble for that shifter in Milwaukee." Sam groaned.

"Don't even start on Milwaukee. That was possibly the worst hunt of my life!" Emmett perked up at that.

"What happened in Milwaukee?" he asked.

"A shifter was robbing all these banks and jewelry stores. We managed to trap it in a bank before it robbed it, but complications arose when a normal dude decided to try and hunt the thing! He burst right in the bank and started shooting! So all these cops, and SWAT teams show up, and we're wanted criminals at this point, having escaped multiple times from the Feds, and we're locked in this bank, with no escape. Then there was the fact that this dude started having heart troubles! So I had to walk him out of the bank. While I walked him out, the shifter took off from the vault we had all the people locked in, and the dude, Ron, tried to follow him. He ended up in perfect line of a sniper. He didn't make it." I patted Dean's shoulder. I knew he took it personally. "I walked the dude out of the bank, and the cameras got a shot of my face. I yelled at them all to stay back, and once the man was out I locked the doors behind him. That brought FBI down on us hard. Damn, they were so mad when we got away!" I laughed at remembering their faces.

"How did you get away?" I smiled at Jasper, and his wide eyes.

"Well, we got the shape-shifter with a silver letter opener, and Sam managed to knock out three SWATS and we stole their clothes and left the bank incognito. It was pretty awesome now that I look back on it, at the time it was terrifying." Dean replied. Then the Cullen's started asking different questions to Sam and Dean, so I just sat off to the side.

That was I did, until Edward asked a question none of us were expecting.

"How do you plan on keeping Bella from Hell?" His face was deadly serious.

"Easy. Hunting down the Volturi and destroying every single one." Dean replied, his voice light, but underneath it I heard the fear, the fear that I wouldn't live.

"Yes, I know that, but what about while you're hunting the Volturi. Where will she be?" I stood up at this question.

"I'll be with my brothers, hunting. It's what I do, so of course I will be there helping them." Carlisle shook his head at this.

"Bella, I think you should stay with us. We'll keep you safe! We can take on anything." Dean shook his head.

"No. My baby sister is staying with us. There's no way we're just going to let her go with you! She's been with us all her life and we've kept her safe that long. I know we can keep her safe for four more months. I don't trust you guys with my suitcase, so why should I trust you with my sister? Hell no. She's staying with us." Dean's metaphorical foot dropped hard on this one. There was no way I was going with the Cullens.

"How can you keep her safe? You're just human!" Rosalie spit out.

"We may be human, but we've killed things worse than vampires. We could kill you all right now if we wanted to." Sam said, his voice icily cold.

I was just about to throw in my thoughts when I heard ragged breathing from behind me. I whipped around, and the woman on the floor was looking at me with agonized eyes. She motioned me over, and whispered, "Help… Me… Please!" My eyes grew huge.

"Sam! Dean! This woman's alive! Come here!" Sam and Dean had raced to my side the moment I called them.

"What? Impossible! There was a demon in her!" Dean whispered.

"And Jasper bit her! How is she alive?" Sam's question struck me.

"Jasper bit her… That's how! The venom has healing qualities. It killed the demon, so it wouldn't change her, but it healed some of her major injuries! Carlisle!" I called out louder near the end, so that Carlisle would come faster.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"This woman's alive! I need you to take her to the hospital!" I begged.

"Bella, why can't you take her? She'd be more comfortable with you." He replied.

"Did you miss our story? We're FBI's most wanted!" Dean shouted.

Carlisle hesitated. He looked troubled. "Carlisle, if you take her to the hospital, I'll go with you guys back to Forks. I'll stay with you there, so you can protect me. Please, just take her." I begged.

"What? The hell you won't! Bella what are you doing!" Dean cried. Sam nodded.

"Dean's right. No way in hell are you leaving us again." I just ignored them. I looked Carlisle in the eyes and I could see how he was going to agree with my "conditions". Little did he know they were just very persuasive lies. He nodded. "Okay. I'll take her, but I'm leaving Jasper here to keep you safe." I nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He then scooped her up, and fled to the hospital with the other Cullens who wanted to go because they were afraid for the woman's life as well.

I stood up and immediately took my brothers' verbal abuse.

"How could you?"

"Why did you?"

"There's no fucking way I'm letting you go."

"No way in Hell."

"I know that you were lying to Carlisle, Bella. You don't plan on leaving with them." I smiled at Jasper who had shut Sam and Dean up effectively.

"Thanks, Jasper. And no I don't plan on leaving with you. You're going with your family on this one, Jasper. They need you more than we do. I'm sure we'll get along fine without you, Jasper. I am very appreciative of your help though." I nodded at him. He looked confused.

"I'm not coming with you guys? But Bella! I need to! The Volturi must be destroyed!" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I really am." Dean was confused now.

"Sorry for what Bella?" he asked.

"This." I then threw the dagger I was carrying with me into Jasper's shoulder. He dropped to the ground immediately. I walked over to him and pulled the dagger out. He didn't know, but it would help the dead man's blood get out of his system faster.

"Sam, Dean, grab your stuff we gotta go before they come back." I told them as I whipped my stuff out to the Impala. They quickly followed suit, and soon we were off to the next town. I squeezed my eyes tight when I felt tears starting to fall, and I squeezed them even tighter when I felt one slide down my face.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean left me alone for an hour.<p>

Then, "You okay Bella? You haven't said much." Sam's worrisome side came out.

"I just crippled the only person who's ever really sided with us. I feel awful, Sam." I replied.

"That's not what he was talking about Bella and you know it. What was with the 'I can't do it' crap?" Dean jumped in.

I sighed. I knew this talk would come, but I was hoping it wouldn't come this soon.

"Jasper attacked the woman in that motel, and his venom, it killed the demon. It didn't exorcise it, it _killed_ it. I've only ever seen the Colt kill a demon, and it's out of bullets! The Volturi, they run the vampire world, keep it under wraps so to say. So, if we go and destroy the Volturi, then there is no one to protect the vampires from humans, and no one to save humans from vampires. The world would go insane within months! We can't destroy the Volturi. I'm going to Hell."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Dean broke it by saying, "There has to be a way! What if we shot the crossroads demon?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can't shoot a demon, Dean. It will just piss it off." I said.

"Not unless you have the Colt." Sam interjected.

"Yes, Sam, but the Colt is out of bullets, it won't kill anything." These were obvious answers! Why weren't they getting them? I wondered.

"Yeah, um… Bella, see…" Sam stuttered. Dean glared at Sam before he answered my unasked question.

"Sam's been dealing with a demon."

"WHAT?" I exploded. At my scream Dean almost swerved off the road. "A demon? I'm in this fucking mess because of one, and you are just hanging with one casually! How could you? Argh!" I was fuming. How could he do that?

"Bella. She said she could help you out of your deal." He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Oh no, he was not going there! Must. Resist. Urge. To forgive.

I failed my goal.

"Sam. I know you want to help, but if I weasel out of this, you die. You need to let this go. You can't do this." I said softer, now that I felt bad.

"But, she made the Colt kill demons! And she's got this knife that will kill them too! And if we don't weasel out of this you die Bella! We can go and kill the crossroads demon, and your deal will be done! Bella please!" Sam was begging.

"No! We're not going to shoot the crossroads demon! Killing her isn't going to help. We're just going to keep hunting! That's why we're here! That's what we do! Besides, I found another hunt. It's in Maple Springs, New York." When I said that, Dean turned the car around.

"What's goin' on Hell Bells?" I smiled at the old nickname for me.

"Two brothers were mauled, almost like a wolf attack, while they were building houses. Their third brother is still around. Gotta go in and question him. Lunar cycle's right, it could be a werewolf."

"Are you guys just going to ignore me guys? This is important! Bella's going to _die_ in four months and you're going to do nothing about it?" Sam demanded.

"There's nothing _to_ do about it Sam! We kill the Volturi the world goes nuts, we kill the crossroads demon, nothing will happen! Nothing. Will. Happen. Sam, please. Just let it go. Don't you know how hard it is for me to let her do this? To let her just die? I don't want to do it either, but there really is nothing we can do. Just let it go." Dean burst out at Sam. He took the words right out of my mouth.

Calmer, I told Sam, "Please, Sam. Let's just let these four months be these four months." I smiled at him, and he returned a small, heartbroken one in return.

* * *

><p>We arrived in New York a couple of days later.<p>

When we went in to check on the man whose brothers were mauled he said he was expecting us.

"Yeah, you are the sketch artists right?" Dean's eyes lit up.

"Yup, that's my partner here," he said messing up my hair. I glared at him with a look that said, "I will so get you for this!"

"But, before we start, can I ask you one question? How did you get away?" The man on the bed shook his slightly chubby head and said, "I really have no clue, he was attacking me and then he just… stopped." I nodded.

"Can you describe what he looked like, please?" Sam said, his soothing voice putting the guys stress to rest.

"He was tall, six feet maybe? And he had dark hair." I nodded.

"And his eyes, what color were they?" I asked, hoping it would be a sign of a werewolf.

"Um, blue? I don't really know, it was dark."

"Anything strange about him? His teeth, eyes, fingernails?"

"No, he was just a regular dude, with regular eyes, teeth and fingernails. He did have a tattoo of Wil. E. coyote though."

"It's okay, really, I -" I was cut off by the very upset man.

"No. It's not okay. This guy, he killed my brothers! How would you feel?" My eyes flashed to a dead Sammy in Dean's arms.

"I would feel awful. I don't know if I could do it." I replied.

The doctor came in then, and Sam and Dean left with him, for reasons I don't know. I looked back at the man on the bed, and handed him my drawing. I had taken an art class in almost every high school I went to, so it looked very realistic. The man flinched.

"Sir, I don't know if I could even talk to anyone if I was in your place. I hope you know how strong you are," was all I said as I left the room.

Sam and Dean were waiting for me at the motel.

"Well, it isn't a werewolf, the hearts are still in the bodies." I said as I entered the room. "And it's not a demon, no demon would stop halfway through." I looked up as I finished my little speech. "You guys got anything?"

"Nope." They replied in synch, again.

"Damn. You guys need to knock that off!" They just laughed at me.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam and Dean had gone to question this woman who had been attacked, by an old lady. She had been drugged, and- my thoughts cut off. Three brothers building houses, two die. A man and a woman lost in the forest, taken in by an old lady, and eaten! Three little pigs! And Hansel and Gretel! They were fairytales!<p>

I looked up in shock of my thoughts, and saw the house. The one with a pumpkin and mice. Cinderella.

I darted inside the house when I heard a girl screaming inside. When I got into the house, I saw the girl handcuffed to the stove.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know! One minute my stepmother went nuts! She started beating me, and then she chained me to the stove! Please help me!" she answered in this terrified voice. I started picking the lock on the handcuffs when I heard the footsteps. The girl whimpered, and I shushed her.

I pulled my gun out and walked towards the sound. I saw this little girl, with dark hair with a red ribbon in it. I followed her, but she disappeared, just like a spirit, and in her place stood a bright, shiny, red, apple.

I picked it up, hoping my suspicions weren't what they were. I walked back into the kitchen and unchained the girl. I called the paramedics, and within minutes they had picked up Cinderella. After she was safe, I took off to the library, ready to research the little girl.

I was walking down the street, just about to the library when Sam and Dean pulled up in the Impala. Dean and Sam jumped up and raced towards me.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Sam said as he hugged me. My eyes were wide as I stared at them. Then I looked at my watch, it had been about an hour after our meeting time.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I figured out the case though! It's a ghost enacting out fairytales! There was this girl, she was the poor girl who acted out Cinderella, and I saved her. The ghost left behind this apple." I pulled out the apple in my coat pocket.

"Like Snow White!" Sam said.

"But how are we going to find a little girl who was poisoned by her mother?" Dean replied. Sam shook his head. "Snow White wasn't killed, it just put her into a deep sleep, a sleep that made it look like she was dead." I nodded and said, "Sam, Dean, you guys go to the hospital, look for a comatose little girl, I'll go to the library." They nodded and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I stormed out of the library in frustration when I saw it happen.<p>

A dude just shoved this old lady into her car and beat her to a bloody pulp. He then got in the car and drove away. I took off running after the van. It was times like this that I was glad for dad's training. The van ended up in front of the school, and I saw a little girl with a red hood going to the car. I was too far behind, she didn't hear my shouts of warning.

The van then took off even faster than before, going right towards me. It flew past me, and I did a quick pivot, and started chasing the van towards the little girl's house. I got there just as he was pulling her out of the car.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I called as I shoved him off of her. "Quick, get in the house!" I said as I ushered the girl into the house. The man was following me very closely.

When we were inside, I pulled my gun on him. I was aiming at him when he charged me. He was a bigger build than me, so I toppled easily. The next thing I know he's going all out on my face. Fists are flying, blood dripping. I then manage to pull a girl move, and knee his nuts. He howls and falls off of me.

I get back up, but he's faster than me and tackles me, again.

"You know, I'm getting sick of this buddy." I said to him, as I kicked him off. I get up and look around for a weapon. Aha! A scissors. I grabbed it out of the sewing kit and was attacking the man when Dean burst into the house.

He whipped around the corner, just as the man had knocked the scissors out of my hands, and turned them against me.

"Bella!" he called. "Cally's here!"

"Cally? Who the _hell _ is Cally? And can I get a little help here? Kinda hard to see past the blood." And I was telling the truth. A cut on my head was bleeding into my eye, and I couldn't see.

Dean got into the fray and pried the man off of me. They then went at it, and Dean ended up straddling the guy to the floor, scissors ready to stab his stomach when the guy calls out, "Whoa! Stop! Please, stop!"

Dean rolled off the dude with a huge sigh, as the dude sat up and saw me.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" he asked me.

I glared at him. "What do you think? I think you gave me a good enough beating." I snapped.

"Wait, I did that?" I just rolled my eyes, reached over and knocked his lights out.

"Well, he'll have a monster headache in the morning." Dean commented.

"Yeah? Well, mine's probably worse now." He laughed and helped me up. He then pushed my hair aside and looked at the cut on my forehead. He whistled and said, "That's gotta hurt. I don't think it need stitches though." I rolled my eyes.

"Good, I don't want any." I replied. "C'mon, let's go get Sam from the hospital."

The drive to the hospital was quiet, except for the sounds of AC/DC coming from the radio. When we got there we saw Sam and the Doctor talking. We just caught the end of their conversation.

The doctor sighed. "I should have let Cally go long time ago. I guess I just couldn't see what was going on. I take it you're leaving now?" The doctor looked at me, and his face showed disapproval, but also showed signs that I was okay.

"Yup! See ya 'round doc." Dean replied. The doctor shook his head and muttered, "I sure hope not." Then he walked away.

As he walked away I said to Sam and Dean, "He said some good advice you know."

"And what was that?" Sam said.

"That you should let me go." I replied. Dean's eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

"Is that what you want u to do Bella? Just let you go." I gave them a knowing look, and I walked out of the hospital. I even walked to the motel, which was about a mile away, just to give them time to think.

* * *

><p>I was in the shower when they got back, they must have gotten food or something. While they were gone I had been thinking though. No demon did something out of the kindness of their hearts. This Ruby chick wanted something, and I would be damned twice over if I would let her get it out of Sam.<p>

I stayed in the shower long enough that Sam and Dean had fallen asleep before I got out. When I got out of the bathroom instead of being dressed for bed, I was dressed for hunting. Biker boots, jeans, and leather jacket all present. I slipped the Colt from Sam's coat pocket, looks like he was getting ready to meet a certain crossroads demon. I noticed the sleeping forms of my brothers, and I smiled. They really were just softies.

Once I was outside, I made sure the door couldn't be opened.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the cold cement of the ware house I was in when Ruby arrived.<p>

"Hello Ruby." I said, disdain dripping from my tone. I glared at her, and she glared right back at me.

"So you must be the Bella I've heard so much about. Pleasure to meet you." I laughed at her.

"You're a funny one. Tricky too. Telling Sam you could save me? No one can save me, not without ending the world. What do you want from Sam? What do you want from _us_?" I questioned.

"Nothing. I just remember being human, and I want to help you stay human, and alive." I caught that lie instantly.

"Bullshit. No demon remembers being human, it's why they're demons; all their humanity has been stripped away. You want something from Sam and I intend to find out what." I then jumped on her and carved into her skin the locking symbol I saw on Sam all those years ago, and is still imprinted on his arm, only with a large line going through it.

"Now you're stuck sweetheart." I laughed.

She sneered at me. "I can always leave here." I laughed again.

"You can always try, see that there is a devil's trap you're standing in. Now tell me what you want from Sam." I demanded holding up her own knife I pulled from her when I had attacked her.

"Nothing! I don't want anything!" She cried. A small cut on her leg. She lasted for four hours. Then she broke.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

**Just after Bella left the hospital**

I just stood there watching my baby sister leave the hospital.

"How can she just expect us to let her go, Dean?" Sam asked me, his voice full of pain, and fear.

"I don't know, Sam. But I think Bella's already come to terms with her death. She knows she's going to die. She just wants us to know it's going to happen, and that we need to get on with it. It's hard though, Sam. How can she just leave us?" As I was explaining we had gotten into the car and left the hospital. Bella wasn't in the car, so I figured she walked back to the motel. Sam and I drove to a diner nearby to eat before going back to the motel. When we were in the car the song Hell's Bells came on, and one of my favorite songs became one of those songs I couldn't listen to, just because of the lyrics.

When we got to the motel Bella was in the shower, and was in the shower an hour later.

Damn, she takes forever to shower, was my last thought as I slipped into sleep.

When I woke up, Bella was gone. It was four in the morning, about four hours since I fell asleep. I looked over to Sam's bed, and saw he was knocked out cold. I jumped out of bed and shook him awake.

"Sam, Bella's missing." That woke him up right away.

"What? Where would she-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "The Colt's missing."

"Great. So Bella and the Colt are missing. Where do you think she went?" I said, knowing exactly where she went, to summon Ruby.

"I don't know!" Sam replied, freaking out.

"Yes you do! She went to summon Ruby! C'mon, we have to go get Bella before she hurts herself." I said, as I pulled on my coat and boots and went toward the door. Sam was right next to me as I tried to open the door. It was locked from the outside.

I cursed Dad's training to do everything thoroughly in my head. Bella had known we would try to get out and follow her, so she locked the door behind her.

"How did she lock the door?" Sam asked. I looked out the window, and there was a chair blocking the handle.

"There's a chair blocking the handle. Maybe if we shake the door hard enough, it will fall over."I suggested. We knew it was foolish, but we tried it anyway. So, of course when Bella actually came back and opened the door, we both toppled out. Bella stood there, small cuts and bruises all over her body, but other than those, looking perfectly healthy.

Before we could even say a word Bella cut us off with, "Ruby's dead."

**A/N Well! This one was fun! Hopefully it will make up for the lateness! I know that this hunt is earlier in season three, but it just fit so perfectly into this part of the story I had to put it in. See ya later!  
><strong>**Love ya'll!  
><strong>**~longandblonde**


	7. My Personal Hunt

**A/N Wow. I am so happy with all the attention this is getting. Well, it probably doesn't seem like a lot to you, but it's a lot to me. Thanks guys! Now, I'm sorry for the way, way, late update, but my life has been way busier than ever. I finally have time to sit down and just write. :) anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter song: Blown Away, by Carrie Underwood.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural, or Twilight. Sad, but it's true… I mean, who wouldn't want the Winchester brothers for a day, am I right?**

**BPOV**

"Ruby's dead." I said, my voice monotone, and solid.

"Why?" Sam asked, shocked, and slightly outraged.

"Because I killed her," I said, rolling my eyes. I knew I was just trying to avoid telling them what happened.

"We get that, Bella," Dean said, giving me a harsh glare. "What we want to know is why you killed her." I gave them each a good long look.

"I wanted to know what she knew, and what she wanted. Why she was bugging Sam." Sam cut me off before I could continue.

"She wasn't bugging me! She was helping me! She was going to save you, Bella. Why can't you see that?" I shook my head and walked up to Sam.

"She couldn't save me, Sam. She told me so herself. I know all of her plans, and what is going to happen. And what won't happen if I have anything to say about it." Dean's ears practically twitched up.

"What? What are their plans? Besides having Sam as their leader." He rolled his eyes at the last part.

My eyes hardened though, even with his attempt at lightening the mood.

"I can't tell you." Both of their eyes narrowed.

"Why not, Bella?" I just stared at Sam, wishing I could answer his question, wishing I could comfort him and tell him that everything would be all right.

Except I knew it wasn't going to be.

"Because that's just for me to know, and for you guys to, hopefully, never find out. I will tell you one thing though, it never included saving me from Hell. It was just a bunch of lies to keep you trusting them, Sam." I said, wishing he would just get it already, I was going to Hell, and there was nothing he, or dean, or anyone could do about it.

"But, Bella–" I cut him off with my rant that has been waiting to come out ever since we found out we couldn't break my deal.

"But, nothing Sam. You listen to me, now. You too, Dean. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to go to Hell. You guys are going to be up here, safe, and kicking supernatural baddies' asses. While I'm in Hell, they are going to torture me. They are going to torture the humanity out of me, and I am going to become a demon. When I become a demon, I will most likely encounter you guys. You are going to kill me. You won't even know that I'm the demon, but you will kill me. Then, when I am wherever the hell I will be after dying as a demon, you two will die of old age. Once we're all dead, our souls will recycle back to the earth, and end up being a happy, apple-pie, white picket fence family. Dad will be a dad who plays ball with his kids, and spoils his baby girl. Mom will be alive. And god damn it, Sammy will play soccer! That's what's going to happen, and that's all that we're gonna talk about this. Okay?" I said, fighting the tears in by eyes, because I knew that Winchester's don't cry.

Sam sat down with a sigh. His hands snaked up to rub his temples. They dropped into his lap a minute later, and he looked up at me with a pleading gaze.

"Why'd you do it, Bella? I can't just stand here and watch you die. Why couldn't you just let me die?"

I stared at him in shock. Dean's eyes widened as he heard what Sam said, and he looked towards me, to see what I would do. My eyes filled with fire.

"I couldn't just watch you die. I'm _tired_ of just watching all the people I love die! Mom died over my bed, Jessica died in the fire Dean and I pulled you out of, and the Demon pulled out Dad's soul right in front of me!" Their heads both snapped up from where they'd been hanging.

"What?" Dean's voice was tentative.

"Yeah, you heard me. I watched Dad die. I saw the Yellow-eyed Demon stare at me with his cold gaze and do you know what he said? He said, 'You're next, sweetheart.' And he was right. Sam, when I watched you die, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take all the death, and then seeing how Dean was probably going to die along with you, I knew I had to do something. So I sold my soul. I sold it so you could live Sam! Because I'm tired of all the death and pain. I am so scared of dying myself, because all the death I've seen has been bloody! I know I'm going to die in great pain. I feel like I'm trapped in this long dark tunnel. Then I saw a light out of it, only to find that after I rushed towards it, it was fake, artificial. Then there was an even brighter light at the end, hellfire. I know you can't just stand there and watch me die, but I couldn't either. Keep this in mind though: I did it for you! So you could live!"

I slugged him in the shoulder, hard. He looked up in shock at the sudden pain in his shoulder, and then saw the pain plastered on my face.

"I did it for you, you idiot!"

Another hit on his shoulder. And then another, and another.

Soon my fists were flying and Sam had to forcefully grab me and he pulled me into a one-sided hug, as I was still struggling. Then I finally stopped struggling when Dean joined the hug pinning my arms even more to my sides, and dragging us to the ground. I broke. The dams in my eyes shattered.

The tears from my fight with Edward, the tears from the rejection from the Cullens, the tears from leaving my brothers, the tears from the fear of dying. They all came bursting through.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." It came out of my mouth in a chant I couldn't seem to stop. My body was shaking from the force of the sobs. It just wanted my brothers to know the pain I was in.

Finally Sam broke out of the hug and looked me in the eyes. His were full of love, pain, and… understanding. He only said, "It's okay," but I understood. He still loved me, and didn't think of me any differently. I looked over, and Dean's eyes showed the same thing.

My answering smile was radiant.

"Okay! Major chick-flick moment over. We never speak of this to anyone ever again. Understood?"

Once glance at Sam and we both said, "Understood!"

We all stood up laughing.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the bathroom grinning at my little black box of Tampons. This would be the perfect prank to play on Dean and Sam. I mean seriously, we all needed a little bit of humor right now. Putting on a really worried and scared face I walked out of the bathroom.<p>

"Bella? What's wrong?" Sam said, picking up on my worried face right away.

"Um, well…" I blushed. Well, faked it, just thinking what would happen if what I was trying to pull off actually happened.

"Well what, Bella? Spit it out." Dean said, worry peaking through a bit.

"Well, um… My period was supposed to come today…" I said, hiding my face behind my hair, because I couldn't hold my smirk in.

A thump made my head jerk up real fast.

Sam had fallen out of his chair in shock, and Dean… Dean was fuming.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He said, clearly mad.

"My period didn't come today… I'm never late." I said, hesitant now, thinking Dean might just explode.

And I was right, Dean did explode.

"What?" he yelled. "What bastard did this? I'll kill him! Who would dare get my baby sister pregnant?" He went on with a very nice long string of profanities.

I busted a gut laughing.

He pivoted on his foot, still glaring. "You think this is funny? Bella! This is serious!"

That seriously made me laugh harder. I looked up at them, and thought, _When did I end up on the ground?_

"It was a joke. Dude, would I really get pregnant? Holy shit, though, that was funny!" I started laughing again at their faces.

Dean rolled his eyes, obviously relieved that I wasn't really pregnant. Sam was still gaping from his spot next to me on the floor.

"Oh my god! This is kind of like the time I first _got_ my period! Only the exact opposite!" That cracked me up again.

"God, don't remind me." Dean said, grabbing a beer from the fridge and downing half of it in one good pull.

_Flashback_

_A scream erupted from my mouth._

_There was blood everywhere. In my underwear, in the toilet, maybe even on the floor. I didn't know what was happening but I did know that blood usually meant injury, and too much of it meant a major one. Oh god, I was gonna die._

_There was a pounding on the door._

"_Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" Dean's frantic voice made it into my thoughts from where I sat. I looked up. People. I could still understand them. That meant that I wasn't dying, but then why…? Oh! Two words popped into my head. Puberty, Period. I immediately calmed down. This was normal. But I didn't want dad to think I couldn't handle something as mundane as a period, he barely let me hunt as it is._

"_Bells? If you don't answer me, I'll kick the door down. Pants up or down." I kinda panicked. I knew he would, and then he'd see all the blood and freak out._

"_Um. Yeah. I'm fine. Just thought I saw a rat." I smirked, knowing that would keep Dean out of the bathroom for a while. He was terrified of rats._

_I could _hear_ him back away from the door. "All right, but hurry up! Some of us gotta pee!" His voice made it through the door, but it sounded further away than before. I stayed quiet, trying to figure out how I could do this. Then I saw the window in my peripheral vision. I grinned, knowing that was my out._

_I shoved some toilet paper down _there_ and pulled up my pants. I made it up onto the counter and from there wiggled my skinny ass out the window. I landed carefully on ground, so as to not make any noise, and grinned again, because I had fifteen dollars in my back pocket. I stood straight up and made my way to the nearest pharmacy._

_I was back twenty minutes later. I managed to stop at a gas station and fix my _problem_, but when I got back and looked through the window, I knew I had an even bigger problem. The door to the bathroom had been kicked in, and Dean was pacing a hole in the floor. He was also yelling something into the phone, probably to Dad… and poor Sammy kept looking over to the bathroom._

"_Damn." I whispered under my breath,_

_Then I heard Dean talking._

"_I don't know Dad! She's just gone! There was blood on the floor too." My eyes widened at that last part. I thought I had cleaned up all the evidence! I backed away from the window, but sat down on the ground. How was I going to get out of this one? Dad would probably come back from his hunt to "find" me, and he would be pretty upset. _

_I sighed and stood up. Might as well face the music._

_I managed to get the box through the window with out Sam seeing me, or the box making a noise. Backing away from the window again, I walked in the door leading to the room._

"_Dad, I don't– Bella! Dad, she's here, I'll call you back." Dean cut off his sentence and stormed over to me. I flinched and shrunk back, but he kept coming and grabbed me in a strangle hold._

"_De-an, ca-n't breath-e." I managed out. He pulled away, but held me by my shoulders. He looked in my eyes and then, "Where the hell were you?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Dean you were so freaked out!" I was still slightly chuckling.

"Dude, you so were." Sam.

"Hey! You were too, Mr. Stare-at-the-bathroom-every-thirty-seconds." Dean huffed, defensive now.

"Oh guys." I just shook my head.

Dean's head snapped up from where he had been on Busty Asian Beauties, on Sam's laptop of course, randomly.

"What's up, Dean?" I asked, not even looking up from my book. We had been chilling out in the motel for the rest of the day, deciding that we deserved a small break between here and the next job.

"We never went to Bobby's. To figure out why you're getting these weird feelings and thoughts." He answered giving me a long, hard stare. I sighed and started packing up my book.

"I'm guessing you want to go now, then?" I said.

"Yes. Bells, we gotta figure out what's going on, it could be something bad. I mean it did make you jump out a three story building." He said, voice in his serious, I'm-your-big-brother-so-listen tone.

"I guess. But it didn't kill me right? Auriolus doesn't want to do that." I said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Dean's tone was like ice. Shit, I accidently told him she has a name.

"Auriolus. The name that popped in my head, remember?" His eyes just narrowed, knowing I wasn't telling him the whole truth, and nodded.

"When Sam gets back from the diner we're leaving. South Dakota's still a long drive." I groaned.

"Especially for you, Hells Bells. Still gotta get back at you for that prank." My eyes widened. Oh no. I had just inadvertently started a prank war. I groaned again, and walked out of the door with Dean laughing evilly behind me.

Then a thought occurred to me, and I raced back into the motel room where dean was packing up.

"My clothing is so off-limits! Last time I had an allergic reaction to whatever the hell it was that you put in my bra. Do you even know how awkward that trip to the doctor's was?" I said, blushing just at the thought of that trip.

"Oh yeah! That was so funny!" Dean was now cracking up, trying to keep his hands steady, and packing. I was glaring at him, and had just shoved him over when Sam came in the room. He walked over to the table and set the food down before looking over to us.

"Do I even want to know why Dean is on the floor laughing?" He asked, slightly curious.

"No," I muttered the same time Dean said, "Remember the end of the last prank war?" Sam then started cracking up, and I'm sure my face was bright red. I stalked out the door to the car, calling, "Hurry up," over my shoulder.

I had my iPod going on full blast when they came out ten minutes later. Dean must've explained the newly declared prank war, because they took forever!

"C'mon, Bella. You know it was funny!" Dean said to me, obviously trying to get me to talk. I just pointed to my ear buds, even though I had turned it way down, so I could hear them talking, but they didn't say much the whole ride.

When we stopped for gas, I crawled out of the backseat to I could stretch my protesting muscles out. We had been driving for four hours with no break. Sam and Dean came out of the gas station after a couple of minutes and we got back in the car and started to drive out of the small town, and back on our way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. We hadn't even been driving for more than five minutes when I saw a small glow just off the road, and when I looked closer I noticed that it was an altar in the cemetery for El Día de los Muertos. I smiled, and wished that a line from one of my favorite Spanish songs could apply to me.

"Gracias a la vida, que me ha dado tanto."

Sam's head went up when he heard my Spanish, and asked with a questioning gaze, "What was that, Bella?"

"Nothing, Sam. Nothing at all." He just gave me a weird look, and didn't question it, but kept giving me glances as I sat there wistfully, fighting tears. It just wasn't fair.

Dean sighed, and then said, "C'mon, Bella. What did you say? And when did you learn Spanish?" Now it was my turn to sigh.

"I've been away for awhile, figured learning Spanish could be fun. Besides, I took it at every school I went to, remember?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, you drove Dad nuts with all the Spanish you said." I was smiling now.

"Yeah, yeah, Bells is really good at Spanish, but what did you say, Bella? You look like you're gonna cry." I frowned now.

"Gracias a la vida, que me hado tanto." I said it louder.

"What does it mean?" Sam was pushing now. I wished they would just give up on the topic.

"Guys, it doesn't matter what it means, just know I don't believe it." I snapped. Then I shoved my ear buds in and turned the music up so I couldn't hear them.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake, ACDC blasting me right out of my "pleasant" dream of hellhounds and dying.

I glared at Dean and Sam, who were laughing their asses off no less, in the front seat. Then my eyes widened in horror at the camera in Sam's hand, and my hand flew to my hair, which was a wild mess.

"Shit! No, no way. Please tell me that you didn't–" I swear my heart stopped in my chest. "You did didn't you?" I launched myself at him

"Gimme the camera, Sam! I swear to God, I will murder to get that picture!" Sam used his freakishly long arms to push me away, and threw the camera to Dean, who then put it in the seat of his pants. There was no way in hell I was gonna get it now.

I sat in the back seat, and pouted. Then I perked up.

"Does Bobby know why we're here?" Dean kind of smiled sheepishly.

"No…" I grinned larger.

"Does he know that I'm with you guys?" Sam's eyes twinkled, knowing where I was going.

"No, he doesn't." My grin was at the shit-eating stage. I darted out of the car, and up to the door. I banged on it as hard as I could, not being able to wait to see Bobby's face when he recognized me.

"I'm comin' ya idjits, I'm comin'." I was bouncing now; I was so excited.

The door flew open, Bobby standing there in his ratty shirt and jeans, his old baseball cap sliding down his head.

"What did you two do now? God, do I have to do–" He cut off when he noticed it was me, not my brothers. My smiled softened.

"Hey, Bobby."

He had the same reaction as Sam did. I got a huge hug, one that almost damaged my lungs. I was laughing before he even let me go.

Then he got real serious, real fast.

"I'm guessing because you're here, something's happened with the deal, am I right?" My eyes watered and I sighed.

"Yes, and no. My deal _has_ changed, but it's really complicated." I looked up at him, and his face was sorrowful.

"What part about it was changed?" I swear his grave voice echoed through my soul.

"Instead of just five months, I have five months to destroy the Volturi. There is a problem though, the vampires, specific ones that is, they–"

"Kill demons." His stone hard face kind of scared me.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"I know everything, but what I don't know is what is taking those boys so long." At that I laughed out loud. Then I held up the keys to the Impala.

"I grabbed my stuff and locked it. Only way they're getting in is if they use a crowbar." I grinned even larger. "I also covered the place for the key to go in, they can't pick their way in." Laughing evilly I ran up the stairs and into the room we always stayed in. Then, I grabbed the special bear I made.

I loved this bear.

I gutted the insides out and filled it with a tough plastic. The plastic only went around the sides of the bear though, so it was hollow. Then, the head came off, but only if you really pulled, so you could put stuff inside. Also, it was like Bobby's panic room, blessed with holy water, covered in salt, and with a shit load amount of symbols that warded off evil.

Tossing the Impala's keys inside, I grabbed my clothes and went to go take a shower. I turned the heat on as hot as it would go, and enjoyed how warm it was when I stepped in. I melted, and was so glad I was at Bobby's. Most motels we stayed in didn't have good water pressure, much less _heat_, and it felt really good just to get clean again. I sighed when the water started to run out.

Once I was out of the shower and dressed for bed I glanced out of the window and laughed at Dean swearing at the car, trying to get the lock open. Sam was obviously trying to convince him to use a crowbar, but Dean just wouldn't have it.

Lying down, I swear I was still chuckling in my sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I could hear their awful barking behind me, chasing me through a forest whose name is unidentifiable. They were catching up to me though, and I just couldn't keep running. And then it just stopped, and there was a little girl in front of me, in my way.

Lilith.

Her head tilted, and said, "Bella. You just don't get it do you? You can't run away from this! I will win, and I will get your soul. Then, I will get your brother, Sam. Dean, well, he's a pest. And pests can be eliminated." Her malicious grin was filled with blood. I screamed then, actually seeing the hellhounds this time, and took off running in the other direction, but my legs felt like lead, and I wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon. Then, I somehow ended up on my back, with a hellhound on my chest snarling, and just about to eat my face off.

I screamed again, terrified for my life when it was ripped off of me, and in its place stood a glorious, and soft, but fierce and striking light.

It whispered to me, "Bella. Your mind is filled with fears of these things. Be calm, all will be well. I will keep you safe, and if I fail, I will keep you from all consuming pain." I stared up at this light that I somehow knew was the person, or thing, that would speak to me in my brain.

"What are you?" I said, not wanting, but needing the answer.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. That will just have to wait, but you need to awaken, your brothers are worried for your health. You are scaring them." She started to fade, but I called out to her.

"You're Auriolus, right? The one who speaks to me," She came back at the mention of her name.

"Yes, I am. But do not search for me as I know you wish to do, nothing good will come of it, and I do not wish to cause harm." This time she completely faded away, as did my unconsciousness.

I shot straight up in bed, gasping for air, soaking wet, with tears streaming down my face.

Sam and Dean were on each side of my bed, right next to my head, and Bobby was at the foot of the bed. My brothers both had to move quickly to avoid my quickly moving body. I started shivering, and noted my super thin t-shirt and lack of a bra. I bent down and picked up the sweatshirt I had discarded on the floor last night and put it on.

I heard them all speaking to me, but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying, it sounded weird, muffled. I looked around the room, expecting to see a little girl, or hellhounds, hell, even Auriolus, but it was just our bedroom at Bobby's. Nothing to come eat me, but nothing to save me either, but then again, there were my brothers, and they were going to try as hard as they could to save me.

My tears came harder and faster as I reached out and clung to them. I was so scared, but they didn't realize what had happened. They didn't know that I was finally showing my feelings about this deal, didn't know how much I needed them.

But when I glanced at their calm faces I realized that maybe they did know.

I don't know how long it was but eventually I pulled away from Sam and Dean. They looked so worried that I immediately felt bad for worrying them so much.

"What happened?" I said quietly, because I didn't want to destroy the small amount of peace that had come over the room.

"You don't know?" Sam asked timidly. I shook my head, and Dean sighed.

"We had just come inside after trying to get the trunk open when we heard you scream from up here. Sam and I raced up here to see you thrashing around on the bed, freaking out. We tried to wake you up, but you just wouldn't come to. You were sporting a fever of a hundred and two point six. You had us really scared, kiddo." Dean's eyes told a way different story than his mouth did. He had been terrified.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to, really I didn't." I looked up at them, and then remembered I was still wet. "Why am I all wet? I swear I was dry when I went to bed…" Their faces were sheepish.

"Well," Sam began, "your fever was getting to high, so we ran you a bath of cold water, and we had to put you in it. I didn't think you would appreciate being unclothed…" He said, embarrassed.

I blushed bright red, and kind of stuttered, "Oh, well, uh, thanks." I smiled softly, and Sam's answering smile was just as bright. Then I thought of something.

"Hey, Dean! Did you ever get your stuff out of the trunk?" I asked giggling.

"That was you? I still can't get it open! Where did you put the keys?" His face was so red that I just started laughing, Sam joining in beside me. We laughed for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a couple minutes.

When we were done laughing my eyes started drooping shut. Sam looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"Come on, Bella, you should get some rest." He said after watching me fight with sleep for a little bit. Dean nodded in agreement.

"How can we get back at you if you're sleeping all day?" I smiled at Dean's reply, but as I went to lie down I noticed Bobby had left, and realized he probably stepped out when we were having our moment. I smiled, grateful for the small amount of privacy.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" I said, sounding like the little girl I felt inside, but right now I just needed to be taken care of.

"Of course, where else would we be?" Sam's reply had me gently closing my eyes, and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Wow. This feels good to finally be writing again. I hope you all liked it! If you did, leave me some love in the form of a review! If you didn't well, tell me anyway! I don't know whether to out this under the depressing category, or the lighter category, so I'm going to call it, lightessing. Haha! OH! And for all of you who understand my little Spanish bit? Please don't give it away! It's important later. Thanks!**

**Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


End file.
